This is a Call
by Snoopy-4-President
Summary: Jiaryn lives across the raod from 'the king of the streets,' and has some secrets. When Dom's cousin comes to stay with them, it brings Jairyn closer to the whole team. Can they help her?...can she help them? (new chap. coming)
1. Default Chapter

**i don't own anything from the movie>>>**

**Well, here's a new story for ya. Not totally sure where i'm going with this, but we'll just have to see. It's sort of a Song fic...but not really. I heard a song that kind of fits with the story, so i'm gonna put some lyrics in here and there i suppose. Anyway, on with the story. Hope you enjoy. R and R**

**OH! the song i'm gonna kind of use is: This is a Call (hence how i thought of the title), By Thousand Foot Krutch. (good song! really, really good!)**

* * *

People always thought I had it all. Captain and supposed 'star' of the high school basketball team, I was thought to have the 'ideal life.' What the hell is an ideal life, anyway? If that's what I had, then I didn't want it. People had no idea. 

'Ideal.' Seriously, what does that word mean? I looked it up one time and this is the definition I got: _desirable; perfect_. Hah! I'd like to find the people who desire my life and slap them for being stupid. No body knew. Now, NORMAL life...maybe that I can buy. And that's only because of my family, and today's 'normal' family is a broken one. Divorce and unhappy marriages are so common now that it's pathetic. It's funny how the old 'normal' family used to be a stay-at-home-mom/wife who cooked and cleaned with a smile on her face while her husband went out and worked during the day. Sounds kind of boring, but I would've loved that.

I did a good job of convincing people I was happy though, so I guess I was always proud of that. Pity was something that I never really wanted. I never really got it either. Neighbors pretty much never had a clue what went on in my house. I had some pretty interesting neighbors though, and they were cool. L.A.'s 'King-of-the-streets' himself lived right across the street. Him and his friends were pretty cool, but they didn't have a clue about it either. Well, they didn't for a long time, anyway...funny how something you see as 'no big deal' can change everything. Can change your whole life...


	2. Questions and Crappy Bars

** Don't own anything from the movie>>**

**Here's the next chp...**

**R and R**

* * *

I pulled up to Toretto's store and parked by car in the first spot I saw, not that there was exactly a shortage of them. I pulled up next to a yellow Skyline, which I knew to be Leon's. Didn't know the guy all the well, but his car what sweet.

"Hey Jairyn," Mia looked up when I came in and smiled. Mia was great. She's always happy and had a smile that was contagious. She was the only one from 'the team' that I really knew that well.

"Sup Mia?"

"Not much. It's a slow afternoon. Barely anyone's been in, besides the guys," she nodded to the guys who were huddles around a rack of magazines with Letty. But she was considered 'one of the guys.' Dominic, Mr. Master street racer, was in the back like always, but looked up when he heard my voice and put down whatever he had in his hand. That was kind of strange...

"Yo, J...did you hear me?" Mia waved a hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my little daze. '_Great...' _I thought, as I realized that what I'd been doing could be considered staring at Dom. Now I was probably gonna have Letty on my ass for a while about 'being after her man.' I swear to God she's paranoid.

"Nope, missed it"

"Do you want anything?"

"Nope, just a water, not hungry."

"You came here just for a water? Can't get that at home?" Letty's voice drifted over. We got along well enough but it didn't matter who you were if she thought you were after Dom.

"Well, you get sandwiches here, you too stupid to make you own at home?" I flipped back at her.

The guys snickered at that and even Dom chuckled. Letty rolled her eyes but grinned slyly. Not many people joked with her like that and, according to Mia, she couldn't help by respect me fore it. Mia also seems to think that Letty and me will end up friends. Who knows...

"Hey Jairyn," Dom sat at a stool next to me with a beer in hand. I hate beer.

"Hey"

"You're a senior, right?"

"Uh...yea..."

"Alright, you like school?"

"Who the hell likes school?" I certainly didn't.

"Hah. True, but it's not too bad of a school, right?"

"Sure, it's ok"

"K, lots of things to do?"

"Sure, what's with the 20 questions?"

"Well...my cousin's coming to live with us. She's gonna be a senior, so I was just checking it out. You being 'popular' and all, thought you'd be a good person to ask," he shrugged and took a sip of beer. I rolled my eyes. 'Popular', I hate that word.

"Oh...ok..."

"She's just kind of shy, ya know...so I was just wondering what the school was like..."

"The school sucks, some people suck...it's just like any other high school...wanna tell me what you really want?" I asked, knowing he was trying to get at something.

"Well, think you could come over tomorrow afternoon? Like I said, she's shy...so..."

"Maybe if she knows someone, it won't be so bad?"

"Exactly," he smiled, apparently thinking it was an awkward thing to ask. I didn't think it was.

"Well I would...but our first game is tomorrow night, and it's away. I could stop by for a little bit, but it wouldn't be much..."

"Oh...well whatever you can do is fine."

He looked a little disappointed, but just shrugged.

"K, I'll probably be over around 3:00"

"Ok, that'll work"

"K, so-" my cell phone cut me off from asking her name. I checked the caller ID and it was my brother. Wonderful... "Hello?...now?...well I guess so, yea...why?...damn, yea I'm coming...see ya..." I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Sup?"

"Nothing, gotta run though. See you tomorrow," I waved over my shoulder and headed home. According to my brother, Jake, my step-mom was drunk somewhere and needed a ride home. His car was in the shop, so that left me to deal with her. Just what I needed...

* * *

"Joyce...yo! Joyce!" Opened my car and stood with my hand on the door, calling to the woman sitting on a bench outside some shitty bar.

She looked up and, once she recognized me, got up and made her way over to my car, stumbling the whole way. I didn't move a muscle to help her. Her auburn hair fell messily around her face, and her eyes were glazed over slightly. It amazed me, sometimes, that this happened during the middle of the day, not always in the middle of the night. She liked her beer, and she liked it when she wanted it. Idiot.

She slumped into her seat and buckled up, resting her head on the window. "No throwing up, got it?"

She mumbled something and I sped off, wanting to get home as soon as possible so she didn't puke all over my car. That would just piss me off more.

I got to the house and slammed the door after I got out of the car. Joyce got up and swayed on her feet. Most of me told me to just leave her to stumble her way to the house, but the other part of me won, and I helped her to the door.

I never really understood why people drank so much that they consistently got drunk, when it just resulted in a hang over and a bad headache. My friend's brother told me once that he knew a lot of people who drank to forget. Maybe that's what she did. Maybe she drank to forget my dad, her husband, for a while. But the irony of it, was that the reason she'd probably want to forget him for a while was because he drank. Now there's a perfect example of a vicious cycle for ya.

As I opened the door and led her into the house, I wondered what some of the people at school would say if they could see me at that moment. I couldn't particularly care what they had to say, but it would be interesting to hear all the same...

* * *


	3. Alexa

** THIRD PERSON'S POV>>>**

The team sat anxiously around the house, waiting for Alexa to arrive. The Social Services guy was running late, and it was grating on Dom's nerves. He couldn't wait to see her again, seeing as it had been about 4 years now. She used to come over a lot with her family, until her mom died in a car accident. Then her dad became distant with the family and they hadn't talked much. Dom now knew why, and it pissed him off.

"They're here!" Mia announced happily, jumping to her feet when a black BMW pulled into the driveway.

The whole team filed out to the porch and waited as she grabbed a big duffle bag from the back, got some papers from the man driving, and walked towards them slowly as the car pulled out.

"Hey Lex!" Mia broke the silence first and ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Mia," Alexa said quietly. She was happy to see her cousins and their friends again, but nervous at the same time.

Mia was all smiles when she pulled away and Dom gave her a big hug next. "Good to see you again Lex," he said softly.

"You too"

"And I'm sorry I didn't know. If I had known Uncle Lucas was drinking like that, I woulda got you out," he whispered, so only she could hear.

"It's ok"

"No it's not," he whispered before pulling back. "But you're here now, and everything's ok."

She nodded and he took her bag while she reacquainted herself with everyone. That left her looking curiously at Brian.

"Lex, this is Brian. He lives here too...he's Mia's boy friend," Dom explained, adding the last part hesitantly. Mia and Brian had been taking things slowly since Brian came back after the tuck incident. Everyone had to start over, and they were doing ok.

"Good to meet ya," Brian said with his usual good-nature, and shook her hand.

"You too," Alex sais with a small smile. It wasn't a whole-hearted smile.

"Come on, let's get your stuff in your room and then we'll get something for lunch," Dom broke the silence that had fallen and led her up to her room before they ate.

* * *

"Hey Jon," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen after school.

"Sup J?" he asked, around a mouth full of a sandwich.

"Not much...what ya got?"

"Ham and cheese"

"Mmm," I grabbed it and took a bite before handing it back to him.

"Hey!"

"What you gonna do about it, little bro?" I teased, knowing full well it would bug him.

"Hah! Little? I may be younger, but I am in no way you're 'little' brother," he laughed at me and finished his sandwich while he flicked through a magazine.

I chuckled and went to my room to change. Jon was right. He was just barely 16, but he surely wasn't my _little_ brother. He was about 6'2", and 195 pounds. He went over well with the lady's too, having a nice body from weight lifting and sports. He was just a sophomore, but was a starting lineman on the Varsity football team. Yep, by little brother was playing with the big boys. I loved him to death. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes, and was the sweetest guy. He was funny and totally lovable if you were on his good side. I think every girl should have a crush on him, cuz he's gonna make some girl really happy one day. We're real tight too, which I'm glad of. He's the person who knows me best, and sometimes I think he knows me too much.

I changed and went into the bathroom, smiling at the thought of Job being little. He'd been bigger than me for a long time. I looked in the mirror and it was true. I was about 5'7" and 137 pounds. Nice and tan from hanging out outside a lot, and I was real proud of my body. I was in good shape but I was extremely happy to say that, unlike most girls at my school, it wasn't from dieting and practically starving myself. I worked hard for my body, and was happy with the results of it. I was nice, tone and fit. My hair, unlike Jon's, was dirty blonde. I had it cut short so that it just tucked behind my ear, and the back was cut so that it flipped out. I loved it. It barely took any time at all to do in the morning, and it looked good on me. I'd recently added dark lowlights to it, and they looked pretty cool.

"J! Get out of the bathroom, I gotta pee!" Jon yelled through the door, hitting it once for an emphasis.

"Why don't you use the other one?"

"Joyce is in there, come on!"

"Yea, yea," I opened the door and gave him a big hug. "See you later tonight."

"Aiight, do good, sorry I can't be there"

"No biggy"

"Ok, go make me proud," he said dramatically, and then dashed into the bathroom and closed the door.

I laughed and threw on some black tear-away pants before leaving the house.

I jogged across the street and up the front steps to the Toretto house. I didn't have tons of time, but I'd promised to stop by.

"Hey Jairyn," Jesse greeted, throwing open the door seconds after I knocked.

"Hey Jess," I smiled. I absolutely loved Jesse. He was a great guy.

He smiled and gave me a big hug as I stepped in. I know him the best out of everyone at the house, putting Mia at a close second.

"Hey," Dom called from the kitchen and waved us in.

"Sup?"

"Not much. Jairyn, I'd like you to meet Alexa; Alexa this is Jairyn"

I looked in the room and my eyes fell on the girl sitting quietly next to him. Yea, she was shy. One look at her and you could tell. She was probably around my height, maybe a littler shorter, and maybe 120 pounds, give or take. She had the same complection as Mia, and had dark green eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail. She looked down at her hands for a little bit, and it was obvious she wasn't gonna say something first.

"Sup girl?"

"Nothin..."

"Fun... so, guess we're neighbors now, huh?"

"Looks like it"

"K...what do you like to do for fun?"

"I dunno..."

"Sports?"

"Used to cheerlead, but I guess that's already started so I won't this year"

"I can probably ask around and get you on the squad"

She looked up and looked happy for a minute, but the look passed to be replaced by nervousness. "No, you don't have to"

"Nah, if you want to then it's no big deal"

"No, really. Don't bother"

"Why not? Good way to meet new people...course some of the girls are total airheads...but that's beside the point. Bet you're good" I kicked myself mentally for getting off topic and mentioning cheerleaders and airheads in the same sentence. Most of cheerleaders didn't like that.

"Eh..." she shrugged and blushed a little.

"Why not Lex?" Dom asked, looking down at her.

"I'll think about it I guess"

"K, let me know?" I asked hopefully. Cheerleading would probably be good for her. She'd meet knew people, some of whom were really nice and fun, and everyone wants to get to know a cheerleader.

"Yea..."

"So, J, any advice? Like...what teachers to watch out for?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Mrs. Jamison, if you have her. She's just...I don't know. She favors guys and likes to find reasons to give girls bad grades. She's crazy"

"K...any kids I should look out for?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, I don't know. Depends I suppose...worried about what people will think?" I leaned up against the wall and watched her fidget a little.

"Yea, guess so..."

"Then my advice is to just not worry about it. I'll be honest, there's a lot of fake people at school. Lot of people who'll walk on just to think they're cool. If people don't like you; fuck them. Excuse my language...but it's true. People are gonna think what they think no matter what you do or say, so you might as well be you," I told her honestly. She should've have to be worried about what people think.

"Yea, I know, but...it's hard every since..." she stopped and looked down, obviously not meaning to have said something.

I looked at the others for an answer, but no one seemed to want to elaborate for a while.

"Her mom died about 4 years ago...things haven't been easy," Dom explained quietly.

"Oh...yea, I know how you feel"

"Do you?" Vince asked. He didn't mean it in a mean way, more of a curious one, but I got instinctively defensive.

"Vince!" Mia whispered harshly and glared at him. Jesse hit him on the back of the head.

"Yea, my mom died from cancer about 6 years ago," I answered quietly, just wanting to leave.

"Oh...sorry..." he sighed and looked like he felt stupid for saying something.

"Yea...well, look, I should get going. I got a game and all...see you at school Lex," I nodded to her and turned to leave.

"Yea.."

"Oh! One more thing. Try not to talk to Krista Evans. She's a bitch. Ignore anything she says and don't take it to heart, she's nice to about 2 people. So yea...see ya later." I left through the front door, not really because I had to hurry back to the school but because I hated talking about my mom. That was pretty much the hardest thing I'd had to go through, and I tried not to talk about it. I almost wanted to cry. Almost.

"Nice Vince," I heard Dom say sarcastically before I shut the door

_

* * *

__She fooled, all of her friends into thinking she's so strong_

_But she still sleeps with the light on_

_And she acts like it's all right on_

_As she smiles again_

_And her mother lies there sick with cancer_

_And her friends don't understand her_

_She's a question without answers,_

_Who feels like falling apart..._

**This is a Call, by Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

R and R 


	4. About Nighttime Talks

**NEW CHAPTER. Kindda short...sry bout that. The next one is longer.**

* * *

I got back from the scrimmage, which we dominated in, and it was about 10:00. Courtney, a friend from the team, and me had gone and gotten a bite to eat, so I was later than I normally was.

Dad wasn't home, which I already knew, since he was out of town on business. Joyce's car was in the driveway, so it was a safe bet that she was home. Good thing too, since I didn't want to have to go get her at 3:00am or some crazy hour of the night. I found a note in the kitchen from Jon.

_ J—_

_ Staying the night at Thane's house. Don't worry – we'll get some _

_ sleep. Hope you did good in ur game. See you tomorrow_

_ 3 Jon_

_ HAHA! Oh wow, I just drew a heart. Damn, how girly of _

_ me was that? Hah._

I smiled and grabbed something to drink before going out to sit on the front porch. I stared across the street at the Toretto house, the fort as they call it, and the living room light was on and so was the TV.

My eyes moved from the window to the side door as it cracked open and someone stepped out. I smiled as that someone walked down the driveway and across the street to me. It was Jesse.

We did this quite a bit. I don't know how it started, but now it happened a lot. He'd come over and we'd just sit and talk. Sometimes a quick chat and sometimes we'd talk for hours. We talked about anything and everything, and we knew a lot about each other. We shared lots of secrets. Nobody really knew, so it was pretty much out little secret. It wasn't like we went out of our way to hide it, but no one asked so no one knew, I guess.

"Hey J"

"Hey Jess"

He sat next to me on the steps and rested his arms on his knees.

"Win your game?"

"Killed em"

"Good, I knew you would. Good job"

"Thanks"

"Yea, I just wanted to let you know that Vince didn't mean anything by what he said. Just in case he don't tell you himself._"_

"I know, I just don't like talking about it. Ya know?"

"Yea, I know," he said quietly with a nod.

He did know. He could hardly get me to talk about it, if at all. He never pushed it though, for which I was grateful, knowing I'd talk about it when I wanted to. Sometimes I wanted to. It upset Jon to talk about it too, so we mostly avoided the subject, but sometimes I felt like I needed to talk to someone about it; I just didn't know who.

After a few quiet minutes, Jesse straightened up some. "Well, I just came over to make sure you were cool with everything."

"Yea, it's ok"

"Good. I'm gonna get going then, see ya tomorrow"

"Later"

He got up and was half way across the lawn before he turned back around. "Going to the races this weekend?"

"Maybe. All depends"

"K, you should," he prompted, before walking away and back into te house.

I went to bed shortly after that.


	5. Forgotten

**OK, this chapter is pretty long...sorry. But it starts getting more interesting...and after this chapter the real interesting stuff is coming...whoo hoo! so yea, R and R to let me know what you think. **

* * *

"J!" I woke up with a start to Jon's voice as he hit the door once before walking in.

"Ugh! What?"

"You gotta get up! Gotta shower and do all your girly stuff. But first you gotta tell me about your game."

I smiled and sat up as he made himself comfortable in my armchair I had in the corner. I told him the highlights of the game for a while before getting up, taking a shower, and doing my hair. I was downstairs at five after 7, in baggy, low rise Khaki cargo pants and a white beater, and ready for a big bowl of breakfast.

"So, Jon, why are you home anyway?" I asked, grabbing the milk.

"Thane went to school early to lift and I didn't feel like going today, so he dropped me off"

"Ah, got ya," I set down the milk and Jon grabbed it and took a big swig, right out of the carton. "Jon!"

"What?" he grinned evilly as he put it away.

"Men..."

"Whatever"

We ate breakfast quickly and headed out to my car.

"Hey," Jon caught my arm halfway don the driveway. "Who's the new chick with Toretto?" he nodded where Dom and Alexa were getting into his red Mazda.

"His cousin, Alexa"

He nodded. "Ok, she's cute."

"She's Dom's cousin," I warned. It wasn't a good idea to cross him.

"I know, I'm only saying."

"Me too man, me too."

* * *

Once we got to school, Jon and me parted ways, him to theSophomore hall and me to the senior's. I threw my bag in my locker, grabbed my math book, and went to the office where Courtney would be. She was a 'Teacher's Assistant' in the office, so she ran passes all morning.

"Hey Court," I greeted, setting my books on 'her' desk.

"Sup Jairyn...guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Ok...hmmm..." I looked around, pretending to be deep in thought, and saw Dom and Alex walk in. I waved to them before turning back to Courtney. "No idea"

"We ain't got practice tonight or tomorrow, cuz coach has to go out of town for something, and because he loves us! Yesss!" She grinned broadly and did a little victory jig.

"Really? Sweet, that makes me happy"

"Me too, me too," she mumbled as Mr. Smith, the principal, came out and gave her some notes to take to teachers. "Later girly, see ya in Physics"

"Yea, I'm definitely looking forward to that," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. As she left I turned and my eyes fell on Dom and Alexa, who were looking at a schedule and trying to decide where things were. "Sup?" I asked, walking over.

"Hey Jairyn, think you could give her a hand with finding these classes?" Dom asked. "As long as it won't make you late or something"

"Nah," I brushed off the last part and looked over Alexa's shoulder. "Oh hey, you have math with me. Come on, and I'll show you where some other things are on the way."

"Um, ok..."

"Thanks a lot Jairyn. Lex, see you later, ok? Someone will be here to pick you up"

"Ok...Bye..."

He walked away and Alexa looked kind of sad.

"You ok?"

"Yea...he said he'd find the classes with me, but..." she shrugged like she didn't care, but her eyes said different. I decided to ignore it at the moment and try to cheer her up.

"Yea, whatever. He'll just scare the guys away from you. Come on..." I took her arm and was able to shower her the English 12 class on the way to math.

"Ms. Leeson, you are late," Mrs. Woodman scolded when I walked in. "Care to explain?"

"Yea, I was helping Alexa find some classes. She's new..."

"Oh! Hello! Welcome to our class..." She cut me off and rambled on some things to Alexa, who was blushing profusely since the whole class was staring at us. When she was done with her welcome speech, she gave Alexa a seat at the front of class and I trudged back to mine in the back.

After English I didn't see much of her. We ended up having 5th hour together though. She hurried into History at the last second and looked around nervously at the mostly taken desks. "Pst, Lex, right here," I pointed to the seat next to the left of mine and she smiled in relief and quickly made her way back to it.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

The teacher quieted us and started a boring lecture, and everyone was happy when the bell rang to end class. Only one more hour...

* * *

When school was finally out, I mingled around for a while talking to people since I didn't have practice. I made my way out to now mostly deserted parking lot after most kids had hurried home and saw Alex sitting on a bench.

"Hey Lex, what you still doing here?"

"Well, no one's here to pick me up..." she waved her hand at the parking lot and looked close to tears.

"Don't sweat it, I got ya. Come on, you can ride with me. I'm better than whoever would've come anyway," I joked and pulled her up from her spot.

"Thanks a lot"

"No problem. Don't have a license yet?"

"No, I dad never let me get one..." she said quietly.

"Well damn girl, you're living at the Toretto's now. You'll get one soon enough"

"Yea, hopefully"

We climbed into my car and I started it up.

"Thanks a lot for the ride"

I looked up and she had one of those really grateful smiles, the kind that lets you know they really made their day. It only lasted a second, and then she just stared out the window all the way to the garage, where I assumed the guys would be. They weren't there, so I headed to the store, where everyone's car was parked. Alexa still hadn't said a word, and I figured that being forgotten really ate at her.

"Bugs you huh? That they forgot you?" I asked quietly.

"Yea...I lot." She admitted.

"Understandable..."

"Yea, not much better than where I came from. I mean, I know it's a new routine...but still..."

"I know. Wanna stay here for a few? I'll talk to him or whatever. Sucks to be forgotten, huh?" I knew how that felt.

"Yea..." she looked so sad that I couldn't help be angry with Dom and the guys. You think _someone_ would remember and come get her. I mean, there were seven of them, so it should've clicked with at least one of them.

"Ok, just come in whenever you want. I'm hungry, so I'm gonna grab something. Chill out here for as long as you feel like it, k?"

"Ok..."

I nodded and got out of the car to go into the store. I walked in and people looked up and simply nodded. You think that me coming here after school would make them remember they had to pick someone up...but no. Nobody jumped up with sudden realization or anything. I sighed, Alexa was gonna have a hard time. They had had too much of a regular schedule going on.

"You guys suck man," I pointed out, grabbing some chips.

"Excuse me?" Dom turned on his stool to quirk a curious and slightly amused eyebrow at me.

"Think..."

"...About?"

"Shouldn't you have been somewhere, oh...exactly 31 minutes ago?" I asked, checking my watch.

"Huh?"

"School gets out at 2:40 big guy"

"Shit!" he jumped up and made to go for the door but I grabbed his shirt.

"Relax baldy. I have the situation under control. She's in my car."

He let out a sigh of relief and put his keys back in his pocket. "Thanks...why's she still out there?"

"Well, I think because that was a horrible ending to an already shitty day. She didn't seem too happy in History. I'm guessing it was a rough day," I mused, not really caring that it probably made him feel more guilty.

"Damn...she coming in?"

"Well I'm sure she isn't gonna stay out there all day," I shrugged and sat down to eat my chips.

"Here she comes," Mia said quietly a few minutes later. And sure enough, Alexa was in the door seconds later and the apologies started.

"Damn Lex, I'm really sorry," Dom mumbled. "Lost track of time, ya know? It's no excuse...sorry"

"It's ok..."

"No it ain't, but it won't happen again. I promise"

I cringed when he said that, and really really hoped he didn't break that promise, for Alexa's sake. She'd been really let down when no one had come for her.

"K"

"So...how was your day?" He made room for her between him and Vince and she sat down.

"Crappy"

"How come?"

"No reason really..." it was a lie and I think everyone knew it.

"Come on Lex, you can just say it"

"I dunno...this one girl was a bitch... so that kind of ruined my day this morning"

"What girl?" Vince asked, not looking happy that someone had given her a hard time.

"Dunno...just some girl in my Physics class"

"Brunette who hangs out with two bottle-blonde girls who giggle way to much?" I asked, figuring I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Yea"

"Krista. Ignore her Lex. No one likes her except those two blonde skanks. Don't listen to her...ever. She doesn't know shit, and only gives you a hard time cuz you're knew and she can make you think she's cool."

"Yea, I guess I know...but it just ruined my day"

"Yea...my first advice would be to punch her if she doesn't leave you alone just because I really hate her. But that probably isn't the best way to do it. Just tell her you know about last 4th of July"

"What happened?" Alexa asked at the same time as Letty, who was smirking devilishly.

"That doesn't matter. Just say it and she should leave you alone for a while. There are certain indiscretions that I'm sure she'd rather forget about. Many...but 4th of July is good..."

"How good?" Letty prompted.

"Never mind..." My phone went off and I grabbed it quickly. "Hello...hey Jon...oh sure...yea it was canceled...sure, dude we gotta get you your license soon...yea, I'll be right there..." I hung up and paid Mia the money for the chips. "Hey, I gotta go pick up Jon. See ya later people. And Lex, seriously, don't take it to heart."

She nodded and I left, happy that I gave her a weapon against Krista. I seriously hated that girl, for reasons of my own on top of the fact that she was just mean to everyone. I figured that would be the extent of Alexa's big problems with people from school, but I was wrong. I forgot something...something bigger than Krista, but I'd remember soon enough...

* * *

**OOOO...what did Jairyn forget about? or should i say 'who?' What's gonna happen? And what's going on in Jairyn's life?...more coming SOON. **

**R and R**


	6. Dad's Home

**ok, here's the next chp. Sorry it took so long. My bad. Anywho...hope you guys are liking it so far. R and R**

**CORRECTION: i was reading through the other chapters and i noticed that in one place i said Jon was a Sophomore and in another spot i said something about him being a Freshman. my bad! he's a Sophomore. I reapeat, he IS a Sophomore (10th grade). Just so ya know. I'm fixing it now, but just in case someone noticed.**

**Anyway...on with the story**

* * *

DAD'S HOME

I pulled up to the school and Jon came right out to the car and got in after throwing his bag in the back.

"How was practice?"

"Not bad. Lots of running and whatever...but I did good"

"Good for you. When's your car gonna get done?"

"Probably next week...I think...I hope"

"Sweet. Then we'll have to go down and get your license so we get you driving right away."

"Yea, tell me about it. I cannot wait"

"Me either. You think I like carting your ass around all the time?" I laughed.

"Whatever"

"Hah. I like picking you up from football though cuz I get to see all those hot guys..."

"You just like looking at Trey," he said knowingly.

"Yep. But at least I admit it."

"Yea you do. You have no shame"

"Nope. None whatsoever"

Jon just chuckled and turned up the music.

We were home a little while later and the whole Toretto team was back home by then.

"What do you want for dinner Jon?" I asked, rummaging through cupboards while he was getting ready to go up and take a shower.

"Whatever you wanna make is fine. But I'm a hungry boy so make a lot of it"

"Hmm...ok..."

He ran upstairs and the shower started a few minutes later. I seriously had no idea what to make and I'm not the world's best cook, so I didn't have a lot of things to choose from. A knock at the door saved me from having to decide.

I opened the door and Vince was standing on the front porch.

"Hey..."

"Hey. Dom and us were wondering if you and Jon wanted to come over for dinner. We have plenty of food and...yea."

"Umm...I don't know why not"

"Heck yes we're coming," Jon's voice came from right behind me, making me jump. I turned and he was standing with just a towel around his waist. "Whatever it is will be better than what Jairyn cooks."

"Shut up...and go get some clothes on," I scolded him, but couldn't help laughing.

He shrugged and ran back upstairs, holding the towel in place. He'd done this before and the towel had dropped halfway up the stairs. Needless to say it was funny, but he was a quick learner so nowhe always held it in place going up and down the stairs

I shook my head and turned back to Vince, who was laughing. "We'll be there as soon as he comes back down"

"Ok, see ya in a few then"

I nodded and Vince walked away.

I went back to the kitchen and left a note for Joyce that we were across the street, in case she came home. Jon was down a few minutes alter, in jeans and a red t-shirt, and we headed across the street.

"Hey Jairyn. Sup Jon," Jesse greeted us when we walked up.

"Not much"

"Hey Jon, give me some skin brotha," Leon laughed and smiled when Jon walked up. Leon had helped Jon with Jon's car before our dad was stupid and sent it to some other garage. I guess they were kind of close now.

"Hey Jairyn, could you help me and Alex bring out these bowls?" Mia asked through the window.

"Sure"

We sat down to eat a few minutes later and it was nice just sitting and hanging out with them. After dinner we all helped bring in the dishes and then Vince and Leon went in the livingroom to pick out a movie.

"You two wanna stay?" Dom asked. "We're just gonna watch a movie or something."

"Sure, I don't know why not," I shrugged. We didn't have anything to do.

"I know why not," Jon said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Dad's home," He said and pointed across the street, where out dad's black Escalade was parked.

"Shit...yea, she would go," I agreed and headed for the door, trying to figure out when he would've gotten home that we wouldn't have noticed.

"Why? You're just right across the street," Jesse pointed out.

"Yea...but he's been gone for a while so we should just go. Thanks...see you guys later," Jon explained and lightly urged me towards the door.

"Aiight...next time then"

We nodded and made a quick exit.

"Think he'll be pissed?" Jon asked.

"Dunno...hard to say, really"

He nodded and we walked in quietly.

"Hey dad," Jon said cheerfully, spotting him in the kitchen.

"Where were you two?" My dad asked. He didn't have to raise his voice or anything, and he was already intimidating. He was a little taller than Jon, and bigger. He had the beginnings of a gut, but I wouldn't call him fat. He had dark brown hair and had a bald spot starting. His eyes were cold and the way he acted you'd never even know he used to be a cheerful, loving guy. Not since my mom first got sick though. That's when it all went south.

"Across the street. We had dinner with the neighbors," I explained quickly.

"Why?"

"Because they invited us"

"Don't talk smart to me young lady," He pointed at me threateningly.

"I wasn't. I mean, they just asked us so we went"

"MmmHmmm...aren't they older?"

"Yea but their cousin's living with them now and she's my age. She moved in a couple days ago and they wanted her to know someone"

"So you're not acting like some whore or something, right?"

"Dad!" Jon said in shock and disgust.

"You shut up. If I find out your slutting yourself out, you're going to regret it, do you understand me?"

"Yea, but dad I'm not. It's not like that"

"I'll believe you for now. But if I hear differently...it's your ass, hear me?" He threatened, in a deadly calm voice that was almost worse than his yelling.

"Yea dad, I hear you," I said quietly.

"Good. I'm going out"

He turned on his heel and left. There was no point in him telling where he was going. He was going out to drink and we knew it.

"You ok?" Jon asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I'm pretty sure I'll live. He's done worse"

"Yea...we could go back to Dom's now..."

"We probably shouldn't"

"Yea, I know..."

"Ok, pick out a movie then. I'll be right back"

He nodded and I ran upstairs to throw some sweat pants on. I leaned against the wall for a minute and took a deep breath. As much as I hated to admit it, my dad scared the shit out of me. Inside a freaked out whenever he was around, and him just being anywhere around me got me panicky.

After a calmed down, I went back downstairs and sat by Jon on the couch.

"What movie?"

"_Planes, Trains, and Automobiles_...thought some humor would be good"

I nodded and we stayed up until the movie was over. Jon went up to bed and I almost went out to the porch to see if Jesse would come over, but I didn't really feel like talking. Sleep sounded much better, so I went upstairs and crawled into bed.

Sleep didn't come right away though. Thoughts about my dad did though. I couldn't help it. After being around him, he was just kind of stuck on my mind. I used to wonder if it was something I did wrong. Deep down, I had always known that it wasn't, but why then? Why me? Hadn't I been through enough since my mom died? Sometimes I wondered if I deserved it, even though I knew I didn't. I never did anything to get what I got. I guess it's just the hand I was dealt, and I had to play it the best I could...but man, it was hard.

_She knows, she's so much more than worthless,_

_But she needs to find her purpose,_

_She wonders what she, did to deserve this..._

**This is a Call - By Thousand Food Krutch**

* * *

R and R 


	7. Macie Tran

**hey, here's the next chp. sorry it's been a while. R and R to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Macie Tran

I woke up the next morning and was still tired since I didn't sleep that well the day before. Jon was already in the kitchen when I went downstairs, and we didn't really talk much. After we ate, showered and changed, we left for school.

School was boring and slow as hell the next couple days. It usually was, but the days always dragged by slowly whenever my dad was home. It was his presence but a damper on everything. Even time itself knew that he was horrible.

Friday couldn't have been any more welcome. Not only did it mean that we didn't have school the next day, but coach gave us the day off from practice. That didn't happen often, so I loved it when it did.

During out morning classes together, Alexa seemed pretty happy. Jesse told me that she mentioned the 4th of July thing to Krista and she hadn't had a problem since then. So I guess she'd been settling in pretty well. She didn't really have any friends yet, that I saw, but I stopped and talked to her whenever I could and had her sit at out table at lunch. She was still, quiet though, and just had to get used to things.

Once 5th hour rolled around, Alexa walked into class and looked like she was ready to start bawling.

"Yo...Lex, what's up?" I asked quietly, leaning over towards her a little.

She just shook her head and refused to talk to me. The teacher glared at me as I tried to get her to talk, so I shut up and just sent periodic glances her way.

She made a beeline for the door at the end of class and I had to job to catch back up to her. "Seriously Alex, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I have to get to class," She brushed past me and headed in the opposite direction.

I sighed in temporary defeat and went the other way to Psychology, trying to think of what could be wrong but I kept coming up with nothing

Finally, school was over and I quickly threw everything in my bag, waved by to Courtney over my shoulder saying we should do something over the weekend, and hurried out to the parking lot. I saw Alex and was about to go up to he when Vince's car pulled up. She didn't hesitate and got right into his car before I could say anything. I wasn't sure if it was deliberate but I had the feeling it was.

"Jairyn!"

I turned around when someone yelled by name and Jon was running towards me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, but can you wait a few minutes and let me get my stuff? I need a ride home"

"Sure, make it quick"

"Aiight"

He ran back inside and was back in about 7 minutes. He threw his bag in the back and got in.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good, you?"

"Good...guess what?" Jon asked excitedly.

"What?"

"We weighed in this morning with coach and ya know how I used to weight like 195 last year?"

"Yea"

"Guess how much I weight now"

"I give up, how much?"

"220! Take that bitches! I can't wait to totally kill someone tonight. First conference game of the year...heck yes! You're coming right?"

"Course I am"

"Good...wanna wear my away jersey?"

"Of course"

"Ok. I washed it so it should be downstairs when you get ready. Thane's picking me up in a couple hours... dude, I'm so excited"

I glanced over and he had a smile on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off. "Yea, I can tell"

The rest of the car ride was filled with his ceaseless chatter about how he couldn't wait to sack someone that night and all that kind of stuff. He was always so pumped for games that I could help but be excited for him.

"Ok, I'll be back later. If you're already gone, then good luck. Do good, make me proud, sack some Knights and all that good stuff," I said, dropping him off.

"Where you goin?"

"Gonna go try and talk to Alex"

"Oh, aiight. Have fun with that. Tell her to come to the game"

"Well I'll ASK her...see you"

"Later"

He grabbed his bag and went into the house while I turned around and headed back to the store. No one was home across the street so I just assumed they'd be at the café. I was right... man I'm good.

I pocketed my keys and walked in. Brian was behind the counter so that meant Mia had class. She'd recently started med school and she already had a knack for it. Probably fro taking care of all the guys' bumps and bruises and what not.

"Hey," He said with his always-there good-natured attitude. Seriously, it takes a lot to throw him off.

"Hey" I greeted back.

I looked around and Alex was in the back with Dom and the other guys. I couldn't see her face but Dom looked kind of worried and sort of mad. Mad?...at her? I sort of doubted it, but I didn't know what was going on.

"Bri, what's going on?" I asked quietly, nodding to the others.

"Dunno. Alex came in all upset and they went back there," he shrugged and looked worried for a minute before slipping on his casual smile again.

I nodded and sat down, not wanting to barge in or something. As long as she was talking to someone, it didn't have to be me. I just know it's not good to bottle stuff up and dwell on it. I learned that in Psychology, as well as from personal experience.

"Yo, J, wanna come back here?" Vince called out.

"Me?"

"Well I ain't talking to Blondie there"

I cast a glance at Brian, who shrugged, and slipped off the stool and headed back.

"Sup?"

"Not straight on all the facts," Vince jumped right in, not sounding at all happy. "But seems like someone gave Lex a serious hard time today."

"Ok...and?"

"And we thought you might now about it," he said, sounding increasingly agitated.

"How the hell would I know about it?" I asked with a frown. I certainly wasn't out to get her.

"Because you go to school with her," Vince said, like it was totally obvious.

"Well I'm not her keeper. The only time I saw her outside of class was when she was talking to — oooohhh," I cut myself off as comprehension dawned on me. How had I NOT seen this coming?

"What?" Dom asked, his head snapping up to look directly at me.

"Umm, dunno cuz I didn't hear the conversation but I'm sure it entailed physical threats and shit, yea?"

"Yea," Alex said quietly. It looked like she was trying to sink into her seat and wanted nothing more than to disappear. I felt bad for her.

"What? I'll seriously kill whoever the hell it was," Dom growled.

"Actually...Brian sortta already did that...kind of..."

"What?"

"Yea...and it's sort of your fault too..." That kind of slipped out but it was completely true, even it if wasn't tactful.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, that was wrong," I said sarcastically. "The girl's just bitter, and that's because said girl is none other than Macie Tran."

"Macie Tr–shit!" Dom ran a hand over his face as he realized what I was getting at.

"Yea, cousin of Johnny and sister of Lance. I think it goes without saying that she doesn't like a Toretto or someone that hangs out with Brian. She's both."

"Son of a bitch! The whole family is a bunch of psycho fuckers," Vince snapped and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey now," I said. That wasn't exactly right. "That ain't fair, dude. Johnny and Lance, yea, they were messed up but Macie's just a...uh...victim of circumstances...? She used to be cool. Johnny and Lance got into bad shit, which brought her down, and then her cousin dies and her brothers lands himself in jail. Their family is disgraced and loose their sense of honor, or whatever, and they all hate you. The only thing she knows is revenge and that ain't exaclty her fault,"

Vince started to say something but I cut him off.

"–I ain't saying what she did it right but you writing her off to be like Lance and Johnny is just shit."

Macie had been my friend for a long time but we drifted apart the end of our freshmen year. That's when Lance and Johnny started getting into it big, and then that summer the shit with the Torettos went down and we didn't talk much anymore. I had to say I sympathized with her. If someone killed Jon or got him thrown in jail I'd hate them too.

I glanced down at Alex and she looked confused beyond belief. Everyone else was quiet and Dom looked deep in thought.

"Lex, wanna get outta here for a minute?" I asked, nodding to the door.

She nodded and quickly stood up.

"Whoa, where you two going?" Dom asked, stopping us.

"Wherever. She should have some 'girl time' and I don't see any other girls"

He nodded and we went outside. We just sat on the curb and were quiet for a while. She really wasn't one to start off a conversation.

"Wanna know what that was all about?"

"Yea"

"Aiight. Dom's had a longstanding beef with the Trans. Something about a bad business deal, plus he slept with Johnny's sister. A few years ago, a bunch of shit went down at Racewars out in the desert. Johnny wasted Jesse for slips..."

"Wasted him for slips?"

"Jesse bet the pink slips to his Jetta and lost," I explained quickly. "So anyway, he just kind of took off and Tran was pissed cuz he wanted his car. The next day him and Johnny drove past and ended up shooting Jesse. You can still see the bullet marks on the sidewalk if you look. Anyway, Brian and Dom chased after them. Brian ended up shooting Johnny, who died, and Lance just ended up in prison. That's the short version of it, pretty much. But their family's all about their honor and dignity and, needless to say, that fiasco was disgraceful."

"So...Macie hates me for something Dom and Brian did?"

"Basically...yea. But don't worry about her"

"Don't worry about her! She threatened to beat the shit out of me. She had a knife!"

"Oh...well then that's bad...look, I'll talk to her. I dunno how much good it'll do but we used to be pretty tight. Just don't worry, ok? If you freak out then she'll just have more power"

Alex nodded but I knew she wasn't convinced.

"So, other than this shit, how's everything going?"

"Ok"

"Meeting lots of new people?"

"...Not really. I don't really just go up to people and start talking, so it's gonna take a while."

"Well just speak up and lunch. Those girls like you but they just don't know you that well yet. You gotta let them in"

"Yea I know, it's just not easy"

"Why not?" I'd been dying to ask her that forever but never saw a good time.

"Well...mostly cuz of my dad. I mean, I've always been pretty shy, but my dad made it worse. He drank a lot once my mom died and he was always yelling things at me and stuff... it just really got to me."

"Oh" That made perfect sense. "I can understand that then. You just gotta know that people aren't all gonna be like that. Give em a chance"

"I know, it's just gonna take some time, ya know?"

"Yea, I know. Oh, what're you doing tonight?"

"I don't think anything"

"Good. Wanna come to the football game with me?"

"Oh...uh...I dunno"

"Oh come on. Tell you what, since it's your first game, we don't have to mingle around and talk to everyone. We'll just take a seat and watch the game. You'll meet a few people, but won't have to talk to tons of people you don't know. How bout that?"

"You don't have to..."

"Nonsense. Jon's on the team so I gotta watch him anyway"

"Really, he's on the team?"

"Yea, my brother plays with the big boys. So... you in?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Sweet! The game starts at 7:00...I'll come over early and help you get ready if you want. I have some school shirts that you can use"

"Yea?"

"Yes ma'am...but I gotta get home and clean, ugh, before I can go to the game or Joyce will get mad."

"Ok"

"K, see you at... 5:00?"

"Sure"

"Sweet. And you're ok now?"

"Yea I'm fine...thanks"

"No problem-o. See you later"

"Bye"

I went back to my car and drove away, looking forward to the game.

**

* * *

R and R**


	8. Football Game! : D

Football Game

At 5:00 I jogged across the street with a few shirts and knocked on the door.

"Hey J, what's up?" Leon answer the door.

"Just here to see Lex and get ready"

"For...?"

"Football game, didn't she tell you?"

"Didn't tell me but she doesn't exaclty have to. Come on in..."

I followed him into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Oh, hey Jairyn," Alex got up and headed towards the stairs.

"You two are going to the game?" Dom asked

"Yea, is that ok?" Alex asked, uncertainty on her face.

"Yea, it's fine"

I followed her up to her room and handed her the shirts to look through. She decided on my old Falcons Football t-shirt. It was black and said FALCONS across the front in yellow letters, with a Falcon character with a football tucked under it's wing. She wore jeans with it and black flip-flops. I was wearing Jon's away Jersey, white with the black numbers and letters outlined in yellow, and jeans and my tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back and then we went downstairs to hang out.

"Hey, would we be cramping your style if we tagged along to the game?" Leon asked casually when we walked in.

"Yes, geeze, you'd make us look like such losers," I said sarcastically. "Hah, no. Why, you guys all wanna come?"

"Only if you won't look like losers," Leon said, holding up his hands in defense.

"I think we can maintain our awesomeness with you there," I conceded.

"Awesomeness... you sure that's a word, babe?" Vince asked as they headed out to change out of their work clothes.

"Positive"

He rolled his eyes and ran upstairs.

My cell rang and I answered it quick. "Hey... yea, course I'm going... really?...aw that sucks...yea, I think I can allow you to hang out with me...haha, yea I know...ok, see you there, bye"

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"Well aren't you nosey?" I teased, but it made me smile that she was comfortable enough to be 'nosey.' I didn't care.

She just smiled.

"It was Courtney. Sounds like a bunch of people have to work tonight and she wanted to see if I was going cuz her ride to the game can't go now, so we'll have to pick her up."

"Oh, ok"

"Yep, just one more person to our entourage," I laughed. We'd certainly look awesome coming and leaving in one big group.

Alex snickered and then I just started laughing as I thought of the sight we'd make walking in with the guys. I don't know why, but I found it funny. By the time the guys game back in we were both laughing and seeing their confused faces just made us laugh harder.

"You guys gonna stop laughing long enough to get up and go to the game?" Dom asked, a smile on his face.

I shrugged and just kept laughing.

"Girls..." Vince shook his head and picked up Alex, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her out the door.

Dom followed suite and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his car.

"Dude, I can drive!"

"I know, but there's no point in all of us driving"

"But I have to pick up Courtney," I argued, just for the sake of arguing.

"Well I think I can handle driving there"

He set me down next to his car and I got in.

"Guys, follow me cuz we gotta pick up a friend of hers," He called to the others before getting in.

"...Where's Letty?" I asked, realizing she was gone without a reason.

"Went to Sante Cruz to visit family. She's gonna be there for a while"

"Oh, ok,"I didn't say anything more about it sinceI wasn't sure if they were in one of the spats.

I gave him directions to Courtney's house and we were there a few minutes later. I ran up to the door, knowing she wouldn't recognize the cars, and got her out. "Whoa, who's all these people?" she asked.

"Friends"

"Ok, who am I riding with?"

"Oh...I dunno," I answered, shrugging. We stood on her porch looking retarded for a few minutes, not sure of what to do.

"Yo, you need us to carry you again?" Leon called out his window. "Your pretty friend can ride with me"

"You're with him," I said simply before going back and getting into Dom's car. He sped off and we were there in 10 minutes. It's usually a 20 minutes drive.

We walked up to the entrance to pay and I nudged Alex to point at the ladies taking the money, who were staring at us. We choked back laughter and walked up to pay.

"Ah-ah-ah," Dom grabbed my arm when I went for my wallet and shook his head. "I got it" He gave the ladies the money and we went in after grabbing rosters.

Once we all got in we made our way to the stands. Courtney wandered off to find someone after telling us to save her a spot, and the rest of us wove out way in and out of other people towards the STUDENT section. Less people sat there, cuz most students walk around or sit in the grass, so it would be better.

We climbed up the steps and sat in one of the middle rows. Alex was on my right and Jesse was on my left, wit Leon on his other side. Dom sat right in front me, and Vince was on his left and Brian at his right.

"What number is Jon?" Leon asked as the team warmed up.

"37" I answered, pointing to my shirt. He nodded and the game started a little while later.

After the game we got up to leave.

"Yo, J," I stopped and turned as Eva, a girl from my team, caught up. "You going to Pat's tonight?"

"Party?"

"Yea, like usual"

"Well if it's like usual...then no"

"Aw, come on"

"No"

"Fine. Court, you're going right? Taylor is"

Taylor was Courtney's boyfriend so I knew what answer that was gonna be.

"Yea, I will for a while"

"Sweet, you want a ride"

"Yea. See you later J. Leon, guys, see ya"

"Bye"

"Later"

"Court, wait," I stepped after her and grabbed her arm. "You really going?"

"Yea, sure"

"Don't. Come over to my house"

"No. I'm gonna go to with Taylor, why not?"

"You know what not Courtney. They smoke and drink and shit"

"Well I don't"

"I know...so why go?"

"Cuz Taylor goes, I don't know. I'll call you later"

"Yea..." I sighed in defeat and watched her go.

"Come on," Dom's arm appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around my shoulders, steering me back to the parking lot. "She'll be fine," he assured me, having overheard the conversation.

"Yea..."

"Yea, so, wanna come to our place? I dunno what we're doing but it'll be better than being home alone"

"k"

I nodded and we headed back to their house and the guys ended up playing poker while me and Alex played a video game. I got in a few hands of cards when Jesse or someone wanted to race for a while, but I mostly played the PS2 with Alex. She might not be a driver yet, but she's wicked at the games.

"Yea?" I said, pausing the game to grab my cell from my pocket. "Hey...no I'm not at home...what!...The fuck you are, get your ass home... no, but I'm right across the street so I'll know if you don't... oh, you idiot...tell Thane to get his ass out of there too, he shouldn't be there... no I'm not kidding, you know that junk is shit... yea, if you did I'd kick your ass...don't laugh, now get back here...ok, bye... ugh" I hung up the phone, rolling my eyes.

"Who the hell was that you just went off on?" Vince asked, amusement in his voice.

"Jon. The idiot's over at Pat's. I'll kill him if he's not home in 20 minutes"

"So, Pat's the guy who throws the bad parties?" Dom asked, turning in his seat to look over at me.

"Yes...never let Alex go to one"

"So noted"

"Gee, thanks J," Alex commented

"No, Lex, seriously you don't ever want to go"

"I know, I was just kidding"

"Hey!" The front door opened and Jon stepped in.

"Jon! What the...you said... that was fast"

"I wasn't really over there, I'm not dumb. If coach ever caught me at one he'd flip and I wouldn't be starting"

He laughed at me and stole my controller to race Alex for a little bit. We went home around 1:00 and head to bed. "Night Jon. Good game"

"Good night...and thanks...hey, dad's not home till Tuesday, right?"

"Yea"

"Ok. I think I'm gonna have Thane spend the weekend or something"

"Ok, don't try sneaking over to the Toretto party like you did before though"

"Why? You're friends with them"

"Yea I know, but no sneaking. Just tell me first so I know where you are"

"Hah. Ok. See you in the morning"

He went to his room and I went into mine and collapsed on the bed. Dad had left Thursday night for more business, thank god, so we were free of him for a while again. We were a lot this time of year. He left for a days at a time, sometimes even weeks, and would be home for a day or two in between. Joyce traveled every once in a while but was usually out_somewhere_ when dad was gone.

Jon and me were pretty self-sufficient. We didn't need Joyce or dad around to do stuff. All we needed was some of their money to buy food and their house to live in. Other than that, we were fine on our own and we didn't mind it. We certainly didn't mind having dad gone. After mom died we just learned to get by without constant parental guidance. It wasn't strange to us like it might be for other kids whose parents cook dinner every night and do their kids' laundry every day. We had each other and ourselves and that's all we seemed to need. Worked for us.

* * *

**ok, i guess that chp wasn't the best but o well. i'd like some feed-back on this story to know what u think, so R and R**


	9. Phone Call

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. i've been doing bad at updating my FATF fics...sorry! i've been busy lately with softball starting and w/e...but i should be updating this more cuz i kno where i'm going now...anyway, enjoy**

* * *

PHONE CALL

I got up pretty early on Saturday and went downstairs and started some French toast. It's my absolute favorite breakfast food so I made it once in a while to treat myself.

Jon followed his nose and was in the kitchen just as I was finishing up, so he helped himself to some. He left later in the afternoon to hang out with Thane and some other guys for a while. That left me home all alone so I just decided to have a movie day by myself. I stayed in my sweat pants and tank top and just laid around on the couch.

"Jairyn, have you even done anything today?" Jon asked, walking in with Thane on his heels.

"Sure, I've watched a couple movies, what's it to ya?"

"Ha fricking Ha. We're going over to Toretto's"

"A little early for their party to be started, isn't it?"

"Nope, sounds like cops showed up so they cut out and just came back to party"

"Oh, well ok. See you later then. And listen to me, both of you, don't be stupid, got it?"

"Yea we got ya. Later sis"

"Later Jairyn," Thane waved over his shoulder and followed Jon out the door.

I finished the movie that was in before going to sit out on the porch. I stared across the street and the music from the house could faintly be heard. It used to be blaring when they had parties, but they'd learned to keep it down after neighbors complained. The lights were on and I could make out the outlines of people through the windows.

I entertained the thought of going over but soon dismissed it. If I went I'd have to change and I wasn't in the mood for loud music and dancing anyway, so I just sat and watched. As I watched a small figure came out through the front door. The person strode purposefully across the lawn so I thought it was someone leaving early, but then they stopped and looked around like they were confused or unsure. I thought maybe it was a drunk person but then I realized it was Alexa. She probably wanted to get away from all the people and didn't know where to go.

"Yo, Lex!" I called over and waved my hand to get her attention. She saw me and came over.

"Hey Jairyn, what've you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Stayed in and watched movies most of the day cuz it was just one of them days, ya know. Sup with you?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to get away from all the people," She explained, sitting on the steps next to me.

"Yea, that's understandable"

She nodded and we were quiet for a while. I could understand how she'd be uncomfortable at the party. She probably didn't know anyone besides Dom and the guys, and everyone there was probably drinking and shit. Crazy stuff.

After sitting quietly for a while, we started talking about stuff. Nothing important, just this and that. Alexa sure was shy, but once you got to know her she opened up pretty well.

We feel quiet again after a couple hours and just sat. I turned and was about to say something but realized she'd fallen asleep leaning against the brick side of the steps. I shrugged and let her be and just sat some more. There's nothing wrong with sitting and being alone sometimes; nothing wrong with that at all.

I didn't realize I'd been there that long, but soon people were starting to leave across the street. Cars started pulling away and I watched everyone go, some of them stumbling from having too much to drink.

Someone came out and looked left and right from the porch. They hurried down the steps and looked to the side of the house. It suddenly hit me that it was Dom and he was looking for Alexa, so I got up and jogged across the street.

"Dom"

"Jairyn, shit, have you seen Alex? I thought maybe she went up to her room but she wasn't there when I went to look, and"

"Calm down man, she's over at my house. She came over and we were outside...she just fell asleep." I explained, pointing over to my house.

Dom breathed a sigh of relief and we slowly went back over to my house. "Thanks a lot Jairyn"

"No problem. She came outside and I just called her over. Better than sitting alone...until she fell asleep, then it was like being alone again..."

"Yea, but for everything. I mean when we forgot her, you brought her home; when I wasn't watching her at the party, you knew where she was; when she has problems at school, you know what's up..."

"Yea, well I'm Super Woman, what can I say?" I said sarcastically.

"But seriously, thanks a lot. Dunno what I'd do if you weren't there for her and shit"

"Not a problem..." I assured him as he bent to wake her up. He scooped her up like nothing and carried her back across the street after saying good night.

I watched them go inside before going back into the house. Jon and Thane came home a little while later and headed up to Jon's room after telling me about the party.

I went up to bed after them and went right to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, hearing whooping and hollering from downstairs. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to check it out. Jon and Thane were in the living room 'celebrating' over some football scores on TV. I rolled my eyes and got a bowl of cereal. Football is cool and all, but they get so worked up over it... it's pretty funny.

"Morning J," Thane said happily, sitting next to me at the table with his own bowl of cereal after they turned off the TV.

"Morning"

Those two took off to who-knows-where after they ate and changed, leaving me alone again. I went for a run after flicking aimlessly through TV shows for a while, and was back at the house about an hour later.

"Hey J"

I looked over my shoulder while I was unlocking the door, and Alex and Mia had just gotten home form somewhere and were getting out of Mia's car.

"Hey, sup?"

"Not much...wanna come over?"

"Yea, sure...just let me take a shower first."

"Ok, come on over"

I nodded and ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I redressed in old, worn in jeans and a khaki green tank top before going across the street.

I knocked on the side door and then just walked in. Vince poked his head out into the kitchen from the living room and smiled when he saw me. "Sup J?"

"Not much...where's Lex?"

"Upstairs...nope, right here," Leon said, changing his sentence when Lex came running down the stairs.

"Hey Jairyn"

"Lex, what's up"

She shrugged and we just kind of stood there for a while.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" I asked after a few silent minutes passed.

"No clue"

"Well we're about to head out for some two on two," Brian said, standing up with the guys. "Wanna make it three on three?"

"Sure," I shrugged and looked to Alex.

"Sure, but I'm not that good"

"That's fine, shrimp. You'll just get to guard Brian, he sucks too," Vince winked, walking past us.

"Ok...how're teams gonna go?" Leon asked once we got outside.

"I say me, Jairyn, and Brian against you three," Dom said.

"Aiight. Shirts and skins...you're skins," Vince decided, smirking evilly at me.

I shrugged and pulled off my sleeveless shirt; happy I'd randomly pulled on a sports bra. I was comfortable with her body so whatever.

We started the game and we were still at it about an hour later when Mia asked if we were hungry. We told her we were and played a few more minutes of the came before calling it quits.

"Good game," Vince mumbled, sitting down heavily on the picnic table while Brian, Dom, and I pulled on our shirts.

"Way to be a good loser, V," Dom smirked.

"Well, if you can win with Blondie on your team then I have to give you props"

Brian rolled his eyes and went inside.

"Dude, I'm hungry," I sighed, plopping onto the table. "I hope she's making a lot of whatever she's making..."

"She's Mia, of course she's gonna make a lot. We always have left-overs," Vince said, as if he were shocked I'd dare suggest Mia wouldn't make enough.

He got up and pulled me to my feet to go inside. I jumped on his back when he turned around and he grabbed my legs and carried me in after grumbling something, pretending to be annoyed.

He dropped me by the fridge and we got out drinks.

"Lex, what're you doin tonight?" I asked, opening a pop.

"Dunno. Dom, what am I doing tonight?"

"Whatever you want"

"I'm going whatever I want, why?"

"You should come over and spend the night, that's why. We don't have school tomorrow cuz of some teacher's conference or whatever."

"Ok. Dom, that cool?"

"Well, you're gonna be soooo far away...I dunno if I want you to," He said sarcastically. "Course you can."

"Sweet"

A few minutes later Mia was handing out sandwiches to everyone, with her always-there smile. Sometimes I wanna tell her she's too happy, but she wouldn't be the same Mia if she weren't always chipper and smiling.

After we ate Vince dragged me into the living room to race him, insisting that he wanted to beat me at something before the day was over; he did, and then proceeded to laugh at me because I did **really** bad. I just laughed along with him cuz it's only a game.

Jesse came home a while later when some other people were racing. I hadn't even noticed he was gone, and I wasn't sure why. He waved and went down to his room, saying he was gonna do some stuff on the computer.

"You think he'd care if I went down there with him?" I asked, looking to Leon.

"Nah, girl, he won't care. He likes you just fine. But if you're gone too long, I'm gonna come down and do a hand check," he added, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, finding Jesse at a little desk in his room, typing away.

He looked up when I came in and smiled.

"Sup?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to"

"Aw, just had some ideas so I wanted to but them in the computer"

"Ah, sweet... where were you earlier?"

"Oh, uh... I went and saw my cousin," he said quietly.

I just nodded and knew not to push it. His cousin was in the hospital and had been for a long time. He'd overdosed on drugs a couple years ago and had permanent brain loss. He'd gotten a little better at first, but he can't live on his own or function without help. It's sad. Him and Jesse used to be close but now, I guess, his cousin hardly recognizes him anymore.

We chatted for a while but then he started getting really into whatever he was doing. When he gets into his computer stuff it's best to just let him go, so I got up and quietly left.

"Where you goin?" he asked, looking up and seeing me in the door.

"Dude, you're too into whatever you're doing," I laughed. "I'll see you later."

He grinned, nodded and waved over his shoulder, going right back to typing on his laptop. I shook my head with a grin and went back up to the living room.

"I was just about to come check on you," Leon said teasingly.

"Whatever..."

My phone rang and cut off whatever smart-ass remark I had on the tip of my tongue.

"Hello?...oh, hey..." I cringed at the voice on the other end. "...Across the street...yes... no!...yea...yea, sure, but–...yea...he's off with Thane somewhere...I dunno...yea, sure I'll call him...when?...shit, ok, bye..." I hung up and hoped I didn't look panicky.

"Hey I gotta go..." I turned to go and cringed again when I remembered I'd asked Alex to spend the night. "Uh...Lex, look I'm sorry but you kind of can't stay the night now...sorry"

"How come?...sup?"

"It's...uh...nothing. Um...I just can't hang out tonight now...but maybe tomorrow...hopefully...and, if not, I'll see you Tuesday," I said quickly and turned to go again.

"Whoa, hold it right there...what's going on?" Dom said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just have to break plans"

"Uh-huh...who was on the phone?"

"Just...never mind. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, Lex"

"Sure, or just come over," she called after me as I went straight out the door and pulled out my phone as I hurried across the street.

"Pick up, pick up, pick–hey Jon!...yea, look, you gotta get home, k?...huh?...cuz dad's coming home...yea, I know, I didn't think so either...yea, and Thane coming is probably a bad idea...yea, I know it sucks but just get home...in like 30 minutes...yea, tell me about it...just be back by time he's home and he'll probably let you do whatever later...ok, bye"

I got inside and sat and watched TV, waiting for my dad to come home. Jon was home 20 minutes later and Dad was home about 5 minutes after him.

* * *

**Hope you Liked it**

**R and R**


	10. Bruises and Excuses

BRUISES AND EXCUSES

"Hey dad," Jon said, like always.

"Kids. What've you been up to?"

"Not much. Had a game Friday"

"Yea? You win?"

"Yea, smoked 'em"

"Good, you do good?"

"Yep"

"Good, that's my boy"

"Jairyn had a basketball game and they won," Jon said happily but pointlessly.

Dad just nodded and took his bag upstairs. He likes basketball, but only when it's boy's basketball. Jon looked at me sadly and I just shrugged. I was used to it by now.

"What're you doin tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Dunno. Probably nothing, unless he leaves. Maybe go back over to Lex's"

He nodded. "Think he'll care if I go back to Thane's?"

"Probably not"

"Think I could just go right now?"

"Probably"

"Want me to stay here with you?" he asked honestly. He'd always stay if I wanted him to.

I just shrugged. "Nah"

Whatever dad might yell at me for was gonna come if it was going to come. Jon wouldn't be able to stop it, as hard as he'd try. If his yelling at dad did anything, it only frustrated him more, so there wasn't a big point to it. Jon would just feel guilty and horrible and pissed for a few days, which wasn't fun. I liked Jon happy and excited, not angry and sorry.

"You sure? Like, totally positive?"

"Yea, he'll probably just sleep or something. It was probably a long drive"

"Alright. See ya tonight, call if ya need to. Luv ya,"

"Yea, see ya"

"Bye" he waved over his shoulder and left.

"Where's Jon?" Dad asked when her came down about 20 minutes later.

"Went back over to Thane's house"

"Alright...what've you been doing the past few days?"

"Just hanging out. Went to Jon's game"

"Alright...been hanging out across the street a lot?" he asked scornfully.

"I've been hanging out with Alex, yes"

"She's Toretto's cousin?"

"Yea"

"Don't piss them off, Jairyn," He warned, pointing his finger at me when I got up to get a drink in the kitchen.

"Dad, I won't. They like me"

"Oh they like you?" he asked, getting up from his chair.

"Uh...yea..." I said uncertainly, backing up and trying to quickly figure out what I'd said wrong.

"And why's that?"

"Um...cuz we get along, I dunno"

"Hmm...maybe you're a little too friendly with them, huh? I told you if I thought you were slutting around with them, you'd regret it..."

Shit.

"Dad, it's not like that...shit!..."

The back of his hand connected hard with the side of my face, making me stumble to the side.

"I told you," he said loudly. "I warned you, so don't act all surprised, Jairyn!" He glared at me and took a few more steps toward me, effectively invading my personal space.

"Dad, I didn't..."

"Shut up!" he roared.

I closed my mouth, not wanting to anger him further.

"How the hell did I raise you!" he screamed, grabbing me around my waist and throwing me up against the counter. If connected with my lower back and i winced, knowing there was going to be a bruise there for sure. "Now I have no proof, but if I get any you're gonna regret the day you ever stepped foot on their property...HEAR ME?"

"Yea, I hear you," I said quietly, nodding.

"Good. Jeeze...I'm leaving. I'm going to stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow afternoon I'm leaving again for a day or two. You behave!" he gave me a shove before storming back upstairs to get his bag.

I didn't move and he was soon pounding back down the stairs and out the garage door. I heard the car start up in the garage and pull out and I sank down to sit on the floor.

It scared the crap out of me when he yelled so it was 10 times worse when he was like that. I put my head in my hands and winced a little when my hand hit my sore cheek. Shit, that'd leave a bruise. I'd need to find an excuse for that...

I got up and made sure I wasn't bleeding before going out to my car. I'd go to Courtney's for a while and then, after that, I could tell anyone who asked that I got elbowed playing some basketball or something. Courtney was the only person who knew what my dad was like, and that was only because she'd been over when Dad came home unexpectedly one time and freaked out about something. I told her everything and she'd promised not to tell.

I got to her house a little while later and told her what happened. We went up to her room and laid around and watched TV until it got dark.

"Sure you don't wanna stay? Cuz my mom probably won't care"

"Nah, it's good"

"Alright...see you tomorrow maybe, but definitely Tuesday, k?"

"Yea, later. Thanks for letting me hang"

"No problem, anytime and you know it. Bye"

I nodded and let myself out. Courtney's place was like a second home for me so I walked in without knocking and all that good stuff.

I got home a little while later and was immediately met by Jon at the door.

"Where were you...oh shit!" he took one look at my cheek, which was bruised, and knew. "Damn it...damn it! You should've called me!...shit, I never should've left...fuck!"

He threw up his hands and mumbled a few things before going downstairs. After a few moments I heard the rhythmic 'thump' of Jon hitting the punching bag. 'Venting his frustrations.'

I kicked off my shoes and walked into the house to find Thane sitting on the couch.

"Hey Thane" I mumbled

"Hey J...you ok?"

"Yea...that rhymed, ya know"

He rolled his eyes with a smile and I went to the kitchen for food and something to drink. I heard Jon come running up the stairs while I waited for popcorn to pop and he came into the kitchen and gave me a big hug.

"...ow...Jon, that hurts my back..." I mumbled into his chest. He left go and looked at me sadly for a few minutes.

"You ok?"

"Yea"

He waited for me to get the popcorn in a bowl and I sat between the two guys while we watched a movie...or should I say the two pigs. They ate most of the popcorn, leaving me just as hungry as I had been. I glared at them playfully before making a sandwich and taking it OUTSIDE to eat.

I was half way through my sandwich when something in the street caught my eyes. Jesse. He sat next to me on the little patio-couch thing that we have. He waited till I was done and commented on his finding.

"What's this?" he asked, turning my face towards him.

"Nothing, just a bruise"

"Well how'd you get it?" he asked curiously with concern.

"Get elbowed in the face over at Courtney's"

"So you went to Courtney's but couldn't hang with Lex?"

"Shit...no...well...it's a long story, but it's not like that...damn it..."

"It's ok, I won't tell. Just think up some kind of story to tell the others, k?"

"Sure...but it's really not like I didn't want to hang with Lex. I did..."

"You don't have to explain. It's obvious you like her so I don't think you ditched her..."

I nodded and sat back with a sigh. Jesse's arm was around my shoulders after a few quiet minutes and I looked up to see him staring right at me. I was about to say something when his lips were suddenly covering mine. It took me a moment to get over the shock, but I kissed him back as soon as I could get my lips to do what I told them to. His mouth was soft and gentle and it just felt great. His tongue slowly entered and explored my mouth and I wasn't able to successfully hold back a small moan.

We pulled apart when air became an issue and he was about to say something when the front door opened.

"J, what're you...oh, hey Jesse," Jon said happily, spotting Jesse. He must not have seen how close our faces had been moments before.

"Sup Jon?"

"Not much. Sorry...didn't know you were over. Ummm...yea, never mind then J," he nodded at Jesse and went back inside.

Me and Jesse just sat in silence after that. Jesse left alittle whileand then I went in and up to bed. Jon and Thane were still up but they would be for a long time.

* * *

I woke up the next day around 9:00. I decided I'd hang out with Alex to make up for leaving so quickly the day before, but I needed to think of a new excuse for the bruise. Not being able to think of much, I went out to my car and left. I drove around for a while and stopped at McDonalds for a late breakfast before going back home. 

Jon and Thane were already awake and in the living room fully dressed, and the first thing out of their mouth was complaints that I didn't get them anything.

"Jairyn! You couldn't have got us anything? Not even hash browns!"

I shrugged and ignored them, eating it all happily. I took a shower when I was done and stood in front of the mirror when I got out. The bruise on my cheek really wasn't all that horrible, but it was plain to see. Some makeup would make it better, but not unnoticeable. Great. I turned around and craned my neck to see behind me, clearly seeing a dark bruise on my lower back. Wonderful.

I went back to my room and changed into loose, black cargo pants and a gray beater that was long, so I didn't have to worry about it showing my back at all. I jogged across the street and up to the door. I saw people in the kitchen so I didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey Jairyn," Mia said happily, barely looking up from her homework.

"Sup"

"Ooh, Jairyn, what happened to you?" Leon asked.

"Played basketball over at Court's this morning and got elbowed in the face."

"Ow"

"Yea, tell me about it. Where's Lex?"

"She just got out of the shower a while ago. She'll be a few minutes," Mia said off handedly.

I nodded and took a seat at the table to wait. Dom walked downstairs into the kitchen a few minutes later and did a double take after glancing carelessly at me.

"How'd that happen?" he asked, sounding dead serious.

"Got elbowed playing basketball this morning at Courtney's"

He nodded but stared at me long and hard before getting a beer from the refrigerator. Alexa came down a few minutes later and smiled when she saw me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Just wondered what you were doing since I couldn't hang out last night"

"Oh, well...I don't think we're doing anything. What do you wanna do?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Whatever is fine"

"Well, I dunno either..." she sat down at another seat and sighed, trying to think.

"J?"

I turned and saw Jon peering in the side door.

"What?"

"Guess who just called?" he asked, walking in.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Yea. It was Trey"

"And?"

"And he wants me and Thane to comeplay some basketball and he totally wants you to come too"

"Really? I never hang out with Trey"

"I know, but he said so. Now come on, you know you want to. You think he's totally gorgeous," he said, fluttering his eyes in a mocking way.

"Whatever. And I think you're making this up"

"3...2...1..."

I was about to ask what he was counting down for but then my cell phone rang. It was Trey and he confirmed what Jon said. "One sec, Trey..."

"Lex, you wanna go play?"

"Oh...no...I'm no good, you saw me the other day. You go ahead though"

"Nah, girl, come on. The guys are hot and they'll like you. Maybe you'll scam a date or something," I joked, winking.

"Well I'll go...but I won't be very good..."

"Oh well, you're coming anyway,"

"Do I get an apology? You thought I was lying!" Jon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yea, sorry Jon...ok, Trey. I'm coming but Alexa is coming to...yea, that's her...ok, see you then...bye"

I hung up with a smile.

"What're you smiling about?" Alex grinned nervously.

"Trey is so hot...and so are his friends...this is gonna be fun"

"I dunno how I feel about Alex hanging out with a bunch of guys..." Dom commented, setting down his drink.

"Oh, they won't do anything, Dom. They're cool"

"Yea, and if they did I'd kick their asses...cuz I totally could. I'll watch out for the shorties," Jon assured him, throwing his arms around us.

"That actually does make me feel better. Have fun"

Alex changed quick and then I changed before we all piled in Thane's car and left.

"Dude, guess what!" Jon said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm taking my driver's test tonight and then I can go get my license tomorrow...J, will you take me?"

"Sure thing"

"Sweet! Then I just gotta get my car from the garage. Oh man it's gonna be the best, I can't wait," He sighed after saying that all very fast and went surprisingly quiet for a while.

We got to the lot and played for a couple hours before people had to head home for one reason or the other. Thane dropped us all off and had to go home, so it was just the three of us. Alex went home to change and Jon and me were changed by the time she came back over. We ate lunch and hung around the house until I had to take Jon to his test.

He passed! That meant the only thing we had to wait on now was his car, then it was so long to giving him rides when he needed them. That saved me some gas money.

We went out to eat to 'celebrate' and then went home. Jon went up to bed, since we had to get up early for school, after I promised to take him to get his license right after school. I sat outside, hoping Jesse would come. I just had that feeling that I had to talk to someone, and I didn't want to bring Jon down from his good mood with anything. I didn't know what I wanted to tell Jesse, but I just wanted to talk or at least have someone sitting with me.

I sat for almost an hour before someone came out the back door. It was Jesse and he slowly trudged across the street, plopping down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked dully and automatically.

"Dunno, what makes you ask?"

"You've been sitting out here for a hour, call it a hunch"

"Oh"

"Yea. So...?"

"I dunno...what's the matter with you?" He was acting kind of funny and wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Who's Trey?" he asked bluntly.

"Trey? A kid in my grade. He plays football with Jon, why?"

"You two have some sort of thing?"

Oh...

"No! We're not even good friends. He's just good looking"

"Oh..." Jesse trailed off, blushing a little.

"Haha, were you worried there, Jess?"

He shrugged but the answer was yes; he'd been worried. That was kind of cute...

"Well it isn't like that with me and him"

"Ok..." he grinned and leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. "Then if nothing's wrong you should go to bed cuz you have to get up early"

"Yea, you're probably right..."

As much as I wanted to talk about something, I didn't want to say anything. I don't know how much sense that makes, but that's how I felt. He gave me another quick kiss and got up to leave. I went inside and locked the doors before going up and falling into bed, having no idea what the next day was going to bring. As I drifted to sleep, I had no idea what kind of week lay ahead of me.

* * *

**R and R**


	11. Fight

**Well here's the next chp. hope you like it...R and R to let me know. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

* * *

FIGHT

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning and I rolled out of bed, giving myself a head rush from standing up to fast. Once the dizziness was gone, I took a quick shower before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Jon...Where's Joyce?" I asked suddenly, realizing she'd been gone all weekend.

"She went to her sisters and she'll be back in a few days."

"Ok...did she tell us that?"

"She left a note...I must've thrown it away before showing you," Jon shrugged and just kept eating.

I thought that over and figured he was probably right. That was something he'd do.

When we were both ready we got into my car and went to school for another boring day...or _would_ it be boring?...

Well, it was boring until I was heading to Human Physiology fifth hour. There was a commotion in the hall and I turned a corner just in time to see Macie Tran backhand Alexa across the face.

Shit! I'd never talked to her.

"Hey!" I grabbed Macie's arm and tried to pull her back, hoping that she'd see it was me and back off for a minute.

No suck luck. All I got was a good, hard shove and she turned back to Alex, yelling shit at her. I dropped my books, leaving them forgotten on the ground and pulled Macie back more forcefully.

"Get OFF, J!" she yelled, shoving be against the lockers.

"Just cool down, Macie, before you do something you're gonna regret later. Just leave it alone."

One of her little protégés came out of nowhere and swung at me. I ducked and she missed, slamming her hand into the lockers instead. No one my age swings at me and gets away with it, so I pulled back to punch her, but then she was in the air and gone. Once I got over the oddness of it, I looked and Jon was standing there. He'd literally picked the girl up and moved her. Thane was holding her back now.

He looked pissed and turned to Macie, pulling her away from Alex much more effectively than I had. It looked like Macie had been able to hit her again because now she had a bloody nose to go along with her split lip. I walked over to her and was about to take her to the bathroom when teachers appeared. They shooed everyone away after getting a quick version of what happened and the rest of us were sent to the office. Jon walked off, looking pissed, with Thane and I grabbed my forgotten books, taking them with me.

Alex didn't say a word while we sat there and Macie and her 'friend' just sat and glared at her. They seemed not to acknowledge me and I couldn't say I cared.

Poor Alex. Dom showed up after we'd been sitting there for about half and hour and looked beyond pissed. Apparently he hadn't gotten the whole story over the phone because he glared at Alex before going to talk to the principal.

"Oh, look at this," Macie practically hissed once he shut the door. "Now the big bad Toretto is here to take care of the little pathetic one. How cute"

"Shut up, Macie. This whole thing is shit, AND it's all your fault"

"You didn't have to get in it Jairyn," she said with a glare. "It had nothing to do with you"

"This has nothing to do with Alex either," I spat back. Not that it mattered, I would've stepped in. Two on one wasn't fair odds, and she'd be lying through her teeth if she said Tristan wasn't going to get in it too.

"You had no right getting into it, Jairyn!" Macie barked, jumping to her feet.

"Whatever. This whole thing is pointless, Mace, so cut this shit already"

"At least I have a good reason to fight. You have none"

"Oh I don't?" I asked curiously, standing up just because I didn't like it when people tried to intimidate me.

"No, you don't. So stay out of this fight"

"Well if you have an issue with Alex, then you have a problem with me, so back the hell off"

"I have a reason to fight. Revenge. That's my reason. You...what's your reason?"

"Alex is a friend. I'm not gonna let you push her around just because you think you can"

"Bull shit, Jairyn. You fight for no reason...it's too bad your mom died before she could teach you to act like a girl," She sneered.

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me...want me to repeat myself?"

I pulled back and gave her a good right hook to the face before I even thought about it. Looking back now, I still cant' say I'm sorry. I'm not. You just don't just say things like that.

She stumbled back and ended up on her ass. Unfortunately the principal had seen the whole thing.

"Jairyn! In here, now!"

I groaned and walked past Dom into the office. I got a big lecture on how I should stay out of fights and shit. The principal actually likes me, so he was willing to cut me slack for hitting Macie. She was known to start shit, plus he heard what she said. He did have to suspend me for the rest of the afternoon, and the next day though, just because it's policy. Oh well, I could deal with it. Luckily dad wasn't home, so he'd never have to know. It was school policy to call home and at least leave a message, but I planned on erasing it, so no harm done.

I left his office and Dom and Alexa were gone. I guess she wasn't getting a lecture...at least not from the principal. Dom, on the other hand...that was probably different. Hopefully he got the right story though cuz Alex hadn't done anything wrong.

Macie was still there though, and so was her dad, who looked thoroughly agitated. He gave me a solemn look and I left. Much to my pleasure, Macie already had a mark from where I hit her and I could only hope it would hurt for a while.

I got my bag and left school, smiling as I thought of what a short week I'd have. Just Thursday and Friday. I didn't get to practice or play basketball either, as part of the suspension, but I'd live. Coach would be pissed, but he'd get over it. I felt bad that i wouldn't be able to be there for the team, but I'd feel worse if I hadn't done what I'd done.

I went home and tossed my bag inside before sitting at the table, wondering what to do. I went outside, thinking I'd take a walk or something, but changed my mind as soon as I stepped out. I looked across the street and most of the cars were there, so I thought I'd go see how Lex was doing. We hadn't talked in the office, so I figured stopping by couldn't hurt.

This time I knocked and walked in when the people in the kitchen looked up. I didn't miss the fact that Dom was giving me a strange look, half way between pissed and curious, and I couldn't figure why. Lex and I were in the clear, we hadn't done anything wrong, so what was he mad about? It beat me.

"...Hey, Lex..." I greeted, giving Dom a funny look.

"Hey J"

"How you doin?"

"I'm fine..." She held up the ice pack she had in her hand and a bruise was forming under her left eye.

I nodded and we stood around in a very awkward silence, me, Lex, Dom, Vince and Leon. I finally just turned to go cuz I was pretty sure there had been talking before I came.

"Yea...well...I'm gonna go. The principal's probably called by now so I better go delete that message..."

Alex and Leon grinned a little and I smirked before turning to go.

"Jairyn"

I turned when Dom finally spoke up.

"Tell Jon thanks for breaking it up"

I nodded and left, wondering why I didn't get a thank you. I didn't need one, but why was Jon getting one while all I got was a glare?

I shrugged it off and walked home, not knowing what was going on in Dom's head. If I had, I would've hung around to correct his thinking.

* * *

Dom frowned when Jairyn mentioned deleting the message before her dad got it. He'd be pissed if Alex ever pulled something like that and he thought Jairyn's dad should know that Jairyn was getting into fights. He didn't know Jairyn's involvement because the principal 'couldn't discuss other students with him' but he'd seen her deck the Tran girl. While he didn't care about that girl at all, he didn't like that she was getting into fights that got Alex hurt. Or at least that's what he thought was going on. 

Alex didn't know what he thought happened, so she didn't tell what happened. She thought he knew the WHOLE story.

* * *

When Jon got back from practice, I took him to get his license. He was geeked about it and I let him drive home. Now we only had a few weeks till his car was done, and then he'd be driving. Oh, he's growing up so fast...:tear:tear:. Just kidding, I was glad he'd be driving soon. 

The next day was really boring. All I did was sit around and do nothing. I had the feeling that it would be a bad idea to stop and see Alex, so I didn't even bother. All I did was sit around. Since I'm the nicest sister in the world, I let Jon drive my car to and from school that day. He'd talked me into it, saying he'd owe me a favor. Yea he owed me. Due to my lack of thinking, I wasn't able to go out during the day unless I wanted to walk somewhere. I'm smart.

* * *

Macie wasn't in school Thrusday when i went back, but Alex was. We didn't talk a whole lot, but maybe that was my fault. I didn't know what her brother's deal was so I guess I kind of thought maybe she was mad at me too, only God knows why. 

Jon had a short practice after school and then had a team dinner. After that he was gonna go to Thane's house with some of the guys, so I was gonna be home alone all evening. Oh joy!

I was wrong. I pulled up to the house after practice and groaned. Dad was home. Damn it, that ruined my day...and probably my weekend as well. Unless, of course, he was going to leave again the next day. One can only hope.

I walked in the front door and he was sitting at the kitchen table. Odd...

He looked up and gave me an eerie smile when I walked in and I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what could be wrong though, but that didn't make me feel any better, just more panicky.

"Hello Jairyn"

"Hey dad"

I set my bag down and slipped out of my shoes, wishing I would've went to Courtney's or something.

"Have a good week?"

"Uh, yea it wasn't bad. Didn't have school on Monday"

"Yea I know. I was more interested in Tuesday"

Shit. How the hell would he know about that? Had the school called his cell phone? No...They don't have that number. Damn...

"Um... same ole' same ole', ya know?"

"Oh, so you get in fights every day?"

I froze. So he did know...but how?

"You're probably wondering how I know that when you erased the message..." he said calmly, too calmly, as he got up from the chair. "You'll be happy to know I've decided something..." he continued, walking towards me where I stood, now by the stairs.

"Yea? What's that?"

"I've decided I like the neighbors across the street, sohang out with them whenever you want"

Odd...

"Ok..."

"See, I happen to like Mr. Toretto. Ya know, Dominic? Nice man, really. He'd kind of like me..."

I seriously doubted that, but I didn't say anything as he kept approaching me while I backed away slowly.

"He doesn't like lies. I don't like lies, Jairyn. Did you really think I wouldn't find out somehow? Huh? THIS IS MY HOUSE ANDYOU ARE MY KID! I WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU FUCK UP, TRUST ME!" He suddenly yelled, making me flinch.

"Dad, look, it's not like..."

"Shut up! You starting fights is one thing, Jairyn, but erasing the message to I won't find out! Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled, shoving me back.

I tripped over something on the floor and was on the ground before I could even try to catch myself. The next thing I know, my dad's foot comes flying at me out of nowhere. Then again, and again, and...I don't know how many times.

He pulled me to my feet and a blinked several times, staring up at him through the pain that clouded my eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he growled quietly.

I didn't say anything.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Yea, dad, I didn't think you would," I said quietly.

"Well hear me, and pay close attention. I will always know. Always," He spat, throwing me back to the ground.

My forehead hit the leg of the table and I felt the skin split open. I remember hearing him say something about leaving again for a few days to finish what he'd been gone for earlier. Apparently, he was just stopping home for something and Dom caught him in the driveway and told him about what happened. All I could remember thinking is that it suddenly made sense why Dom was glaring at me. He must've thought I started the fight and someone Lex got involved. Then all I could think was how stupid he was. Why would I drag Alex into something like that? Oh well...

The door slammed and he left. I hoped he'd never come back, but I'm just not that lucky.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and leaned against the table and just sat like that for a while beforefinally hauling myself to my feet and looking around. There was some blood on the floor so I quickly went about cleaning it up.

When that was done, I went upstairs and cleaned myself up the best I could. I did a shitty job but I didn't care. Once things were 'good' I went to my room and pulled on sweat pants and crawled into bed after shutting and locking my door. It was early, but sleep sounded good.

My cell rang about 30 minutes later and I grabbed it automatically, note even opening my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping, but I felt beat...no pun intended.

It was Alexa.

_'Hey Jairyn'_

"Sup Lex?" I managed, sounding as chipper as I could.

_'Not much. Wanna do something?'_

"Uh, no, actually. I feel like shit right now"

_'Oh, ok...Feel better and I'll see you tomorrow'_

"Yea, sorry"

'_No problem. Bye'_ :click:

No, she wouldn't be seeing me tomorrow. I didn't plan on going to school.

I clicked the phone shut and rolled over and snuggled into my pillow. I must've drifted off because the phone woke me up a few hours later and everything was dark.

"Yea?"

'_Sup J?'_ It was Jesse

"Nothing"

_'You ok?'_

"Sure, why?"

_'Lex said you didn't sound good and I agree. Plus you're not outside, so I just wondered.'_

"Oh, yea, I feel like crap."

_'Oh...but you're ok?'_

"Yea"

'_Aiight, later then'_

"Yea, bye" click

I tossed the phone back on the floor and fell back to sleep.

_

* * *

__She wonders what she, did to deserve this, and..._

_She's calling out to you_

_This is a call; this is a call out..._

_Cause every time I fall down_

_I reach out to you..._

**_This is a Call - Thousand Foot Krutch_**

* * *

**See that cool Review button? click it and review...u know u wanna...**


	12. Anger

**Hey Hey, it's kind of been a while since the last chap, but here it is. Thanks to eveyone who's reviewed, and please continued cuz i really really appreciated it. Thanks.**

**So, on with the story...**

* * *

_And I'm losing all control now_

_And my hazard signs are all out_

_I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

**This is a Call - Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

ANGER

BANG: BANG:

"J!"

That's what I woke up to; Jon yelling my name and pounding on the door. Oh yea...I locked it.

"Ugh, what Jon?" I hollered back groggily.

"Get up! We have school, hello!"

"Shit," I hoped my eyes and light was peeking in the window. Damn…

"Come on, get up!" he yelled, hitting the door again.

"I'm not going, I feel like shit"

"Well, let me in"

"No, I want to sleep. Take my car, don't wreck it, have fun, and I'll see you tonight"

"Ugh! Fine. See ya"

I mumbled something I knew he wouldn't hear and fell back to sleep soon after I heard him leave.

I didn't do much all day. Ate, showered, watched some TV, ate again, and then I went back upstairs and got back into bed. I fell asleep again and stayed that way for a few hours, until...

"Dang, J, did you sleep all day?"

I heard Jon's voice and groaned. I didn't want to get up. Wait...Jon was in my room, shit.

"You ok? Need a doctor?"

I shook my head and felt the bed sink when he sat down behind me. Oh boy... NO, maybe I looked ok...hah.

"Jairyn, say something or I'll tickle you – sick or not."

No! That would be bad. Can't have that.

"What, Jon?"

"How ya feeling?"

"Like shit"

"Bet you look like it too," he teased.

"Shut up!"

"Just kidding," I felt him move and then a quiet 'huh' before... "What's this?"

His hand appeared by my face and there was some blood on my pillow. Damn. Either the cut on my forehead or my lip had split open again while I slept. Shit.

"Jairyn, what is it?" he asked a little more forcefully, grabbing my sides to turn me over.

"Ow! Damn Jon, let go!" I moved to push him away but he immediately let go.

"Damn it! When was he home?"

"Last night," I said quietly, turning over.

"Shit. Come on"

He scooped me up ever so carefully and carried me to the bathroom. He set me on the counter and grabbed the First Aid Kit. He wiped the cuts and put a small bandage on my forehead silently.

He tried pulling my shirt up but I stopped him.

"Just don't, Jon"

He nodded and leaned against the counter next to me.

"What was he mad for?"

"He found out about Tuesday"

"How?"

"I guess Dom has it in his head I started the fight or some shit, cuz he told dad about it. He heard me saying I was going to delete the message...

"Damn him"

"No, Jon, he doesn't know"

"Whatever, it's not his business"

Jon just looked pissed and I stayed quiet. Needless to say, I don't particularly like being around guys when their mad if I can avoid it. He silently put the Kit away and threw away the trash before storming out. The door slammed behind him and I figured he'd go to Thane's till the game. The car didn't start though, and it took me a minute to put it all together. Once I did, I quickly got up and left the bathroom, grabbing a hat and pulling it on as I hurried out the door.

THIRD PERSON POV

In his anger Jon kept thinking one thing: he was pissed at Dom. He cleaned up the small mess he'd made and silently left, hoping his sister wouldn't figure out what he was up to cuz he knew she'd try to stop him. In hindsight, it was a stupid thing to do, but he wasn't really thinking at that moment.

He slammed the door behind him and angrily made his way across the street, where the neighbors were staring up their grill.

He ignored Alexa's wave, being the first to see him and ask him how Jairyn was. How was she? She felt like shit and Dom had a hand in it, accidental as it was, and Jon was pissed.

Dom turned, hearing Alex talk to someone and gave Jon a nod, only half looking at him. "Sup Jon?"

When Jon said nothing, Dom looked up just in time to register that Jon looked pissed as hell and was unable to duck the fist that came flying at his face unexpectedly.

"You son of a bitch," Jon growled as Dom stumbled back. It still hadn't clicked with him that this wasn't a great idea.

"What the hell, Jon?" Dom asked in anger and confusion, steadying himself quickly.

"Why the fuck can't you just mind your own damn business?" Jon hollered, pointing at him accusingly. Very much to Dom's surprise, it looked like Jon wanted to start bawling.

"What?"

Jon shoved him back hard, but Dom caught himself all right.

"Jon, you better watch it, aiight?" Dom warned. He didn't want to fight with a 16-year-old kid, but would if he had to. "Now what's your problem?"

"You're my problem, you dumb shit..."

Jon drew back to punch him again and Dom found himself pissed. What the hell was the kid's problem? Dom caught his arm and shoved Jon back, making him stagger a few steps back.

"Hey!"

Neither of the two heard someone yell at them to stop, and neither did anyone watching since they were too caught up in watching what was going on.

Dom pointed his finger at Jon threateningly, looking pissed as well. "You better watch what you do around here, Jon. Now what the fuck is your problem?"

"I already told you, damn it. Now what's your problem"

Before Dom really thought about it, he advanced on Jon, suddenly forgetting that he was just 16 years old.

"Stop it, get away from him!"

Dom looked down, suddenly seeing Jairyn standing between him and Jon.

"He fucking started it, J, so let him finish it," Dom growled.

"He's sixteen, idiot, back off"

Jairyn pushed him lightly to get him to back up and Dom brushed her away, pushing her to the side with one arm. Much to his surprise, she gasped in pain even though he hadn't pushed her that hard.

"Jairyn," he said curiously, turning more towards her, seeing her holding the side of her stomach. "You ok..."

"You fuck," Jon said, pushing Dom away from his sister.

"Jon, cut it out. Come on," Jairyn grabbed his arm and started walking down the driveway with him in tow, trying not to show how much her side and stomach hurt.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Leon asked as they walked away.

"I don't know... Mia, go grab Dom an ice pack. That kid sure can pack a punch," Vince said, glancing at Dom.

"You guys get a look at Jairyn? She didn't look so good," Dom commented, not so pissed anymore. He'd have to have some kind of talk with Jon later, but now he was just worried about Jairyn.

"Yea, I saw," Jesse said quietly.

Everyone nodded that they'd noticed too, but no one knew what to say. No one knew what was going on.

I strode across the street silently, not letting go of Jon's arm, until we got near my car. "Jon, what the hell was that!" I exclaimed, pushing him lightly and glaring at him.

"I can't help it Jairyn. It wasn't his place! This is his fault," Jon said quietly, very much aware that everyone was still watching from across the street.

"No. Jon, he doesn't know so you can't blame him. It's not his fault, it's dad's"

"Well Dad's not here to hit, so Dom seemed like the next best thing," Jon mumbled. I think he started realizing that his anger was out of place. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm just so pissed!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I know, Jon...just pretend the other team is dad tonight," I said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

"Yea, well I might accidentally kill one of them then..." he mumbled.

I shrugged and checked Jon's watch.

"You should probably get going"

"Yea... you gonna be ok?"

"Yea. I expect full details of the game though, cuz I don't plan on going"

"Alright you got it," he nodded and gave me a light but long hug.

He stayed outside and watched me go into the house before getting in my car and leaving.

I went inside, refusing to even glance across the street, and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, this is certainly going to take a lot of explaining..." I mumbled to myself, running a hand over my face and tossing off the hat I pulled on to cover up my cut, trying to come up with some kind of story.

Nothing came to me after a few minutes, so I just got up to make some dinner. Yea, it was early, but I was hungry. I was suddenly relieved that Joyce wasn't home because that was just one less thing to worry about.

I warmed up some pasta in the microwave and realized basketball was gonna be out of the question for a while on account of the bruises I had. That was a bunch of shit and, even though it wasn't my fault, I felt guilty. The team counted on me cuz I was a captain and a starter and now I was out for at least a game or two. That sucked.

I pushed it from my mind, though, not wanting to start stressing already, and took my food to the living room and ate silently. The TV was on and I was trying to watch it but my mind was working non-stop. Dom and everyone else across the street was going to want to know what the hell that had all been about and avoiding them seemed out of the questions since they were right across the street. I didn't want to talk to them right now cuz then they'd see what a mess I was, but I wasn't sure if I trusted Jon talking to them cuz be might freak out…again. Not to mention the fact that Dom would probably be angry with him.

I flicked the TV off, since it was pointless to have it on, and tried to think of a story. The only thing I could think of was to say I got in a fight, even though I'd have to say I lost, but I didn't know who to say I got in a fight with. Since there really was no fight, they'd be able to prove me wrong if they ever looked into it enough and Alex knew I wasn't at school that day so that'd be a red flag. Where would I have gotten into a fight? Besides that, I didn't want Dom thinking I got into fights all the time since he already thought I did.

Dom. I have to say it made me mad that he did what he did, but I understand where it came from. I knew, without a doubt, that he never would've done it if he knew what Dad was like, so it wasn't like Dom was the bad guy. Dad was...he always was.

I hadn't realized I'd been sitting and thinking about this and that for hours until I heard a car pull up front and Jon and Thane came in. I didn't even bother trying to hide my condition from Thane. I was sure Jon already told him, but Thane knew all about dad. Thane's step-dad wasn't any better, so he understood. He was like a second brother since him and Jon were together all the time.

"J, how you doin?" Jon asked as soon as he shut the door.

"I'm good"

"Ok...Dom try to call or...anything?"

"Nope"

"Good...I'm gonna take a shower cuz I didn't earlier. Be right back"

He took off up the stairs and Thane came and sat next to me on the couch. I held the remote out to him but he didn't take it.

"How you really doin, Jairyn?" he asked seriously, looking me in the eye.

"Not bad...not particularly good, but not too bad"

He nodded but didn't take his stare off of me for a while. I just stared back, knowing he understood what I was going through just as much as Jon did. Thane was Jon's size, but a year older. Thane was a junior in school, but him and Jon had been close since before they even started school, so the difference had never been a problem for them. He had short, light blonde hair and dark, piercing blue eyes. He had a serious face at times like this, but a boyish grin usually donned his face.

Jon came back a little while later and sat on my other side.

"You guys win?" I asked finally. I hadn't asked Thane cuz I knew Jon would want to be there to tell me all about it.

"Heck yes!" Jon exclaimed gleefully. I was bombarded by details and cool plays of the game until they ran out of things to say, which took quite a while.

"Well good job guys," I said with a smile.

They put in a movie and I sat back and was actually able to watch it, my mind calmer now that someone was there.

Thane ended up spending the night, like usual, and we headed up to bed around 1:00. Jon stopped in my doorway before he went to his room.

"J?"

"Yea?"

"Look about earlier, with Dom...I know I shouldn't have taken it out on him, so I'm sorry...but I'm not. I was just pissed, but I'd probably do the same thing again"

"Oh, would you?"

"Well...maybe... think he'll be mad forever?"

"No, we just have to think of something to tell him"

He nodded and turned to leave before quickly turning back around. "Can I use your car tomorrow? I wanna go up to the garage to see how my car's doing"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

I nodded and crawled under the covers once he left.

* * *

_...And he fights so you won't ignore him_

_Cuz that's his biggest fear_

_And he cries, but you rarely see him do it_

_And he loves but he's scared to use it..._

**_This is a Call - Thousand Foot Krutch_**

* * *

**well there you have it, how was it? use that little review button and tell me what ya think.**

**So..the next chap shouldn't take to long...things should get more interesting cuz now Jon and Jairyn are in an inevitable situation to either explain everything or lie about it...or will they be found out no matter what they say? heehee, i don't even know yet cuz i haven't written the chap...give me ur opinionand i'll take it into account when i write, ok? ok...**

**R and R**


	13. Confrontations

**hey, sorry it's been a while. I meant to update sooner but my computer has been acting stupid and hasn't let me on the internet in a while and w/e. So, here's the new chap now.  
Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep 'em coming.**

**on with the story...**

* * *

CONFRONTATIONS 

I woke up the next morning and smelt something coming from the kitchen. Since I was still half-asleep, I couldn't decipher what is was and the first thing I thought was 'smoke.' Iclimbed out of bed andwent straight downthe stairs, but ended up finding Jon and Thane making bacon and eggs. I sighed and slumped into a chair, seeing it was only 8:30.

"Morning J"

"Morning Thane. Jon"

"We were gonna bring you breakfast in bed," Jon said, scowling at me for 'ruining the surprise.'

"Really?" I asked, touched and surprised.

"No"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He just smiled and pushed some eggs and a few pieces of bacon onto a plate and handed them to me.

"Thanks"

I dug in and it was really good.

"You'll have to do this more often. Good job guys"

"Thanks"

"Yea, thanks but don't get used to it," Jon said around a mouthful of eggs.

I shrugged and kept eating. I'd take what I could get.

Jon left a little while later, taking Thane back home on his way to the garage his car was at. I did the dishes and went up to take a shower. I carefully pulled off my shirt and carefully examined the bruises on my torso. They were a deep shade of purple, with that sick yellowish, greenish color. They were sore and any big, sudden movements made them sting a little.

I turned the spray on light and stepped under the warm water, relishing in the feel of it.

I walked back to my room later with a towel wrapped around myself to find something to wear. I decided on dark blue track pants and a gray t-shirt that said BASKETBALL across the front.

I wandered downstairs and didn't know what to do. Leaving was out of the question, since Jon had my car, and I wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere anyway. I tidied up the living room a little, having nothing else to do, and went out on the porch and sat in one of the patio chairs, pulling my legs up in front of my chest and looking around.

I guess I kind of zoned out and got caught in my own thoughts because I was startled to awareness by sounds across the street. I looked up and Dom was out in his driveway starting to wash his car. I just stared at him for a while, not wanting to do anything that would bring attention to me. As was my luck, he happened to look up and see me anyway.

He set down the hose and strode purposefully across the street, across our lawn and up the porch steps. By this time I'd stood up but I couldn't bring myself to go inside because that would make things seem shadier than they already did. I just stood there calmly but my mind was going a mile a minute to think of what to say.

"Sup J?"

"Nothing"

"K... so what's the matter with you, huh?"

"Dunno," I shrugged and squinted a little against the sun.

"Uh huh...what happened to you? I barely touched you yesterday and you acted like I punched you"

"Look, it's not a big deal"

"Then tell me. If it's not a big deal that why not just tell me what's up?"

"Cuz you're just gonna think I'm a shittier person, since you already seem to think that," I shot out, hoping to get him off topic long enough to end the conversation.

"How's that?"

Damn him, he gave me no way out.

"I just got in a fight is all," I mumbled, biting my lower lip a little before remembering it was split.

I looked up and didn't miss the extremely disapproving look on his face. Now, come on, who the hell is he to talk? I seem to remember him getting thrown in jail for beating someone up and he was known to be a tough guy. No one ever wanted to piss him off. Gee I wonder why. Oh! Maybe it's because he'd beat the shit out of them.

"Don't look at me like that, Dom, ok? You don't know shit about it so stop acting so damn righteous," I told him firmly, laying it down.

He looked a little taken aback but then looked calm again. "Ok, explain it to me. Who were you fighting?"

"Macie Tran," I said automatically and then I congratulated myself. One: he'd believe it. Two: no one would talk to her to see if she backed it up because Dom wouldn't be caught dead talking to a Tran. Serious points for me.

He just looked disapproving again for a minute. I wonder if he can say 'hypocrite?' That's what he was and I had half a mind to tell him so.

"I told you not to look at me like that. Gee, talk about being hypocritical"

"This ain't about me, this is about you. You're still a kid you shouldn't be going around starting fights all the time."

Starting fights? Idiot...

"Starting fights? Right. Do you even have half a clue what happened at school on Tuesday? Do you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well I think I'll tell you then. Macie was getting ready to beat the shit out of Alex so I tried to stop her and got caught up in it because Tristan got involved and Jon and Thane ended it. I know you think I'm the bad little rebel who tried to stir up trouble, but I wouldn't have been doing anything but going to class if Macie hadn't been messing with your cousin. And I don't think I have to go into why Macie was messing with her in the first place!"

I cringed when I added the last part but, hey, I got caught up in the moment. It felt good to just be mad at someone and let it out...but I didn't want him pissed at me. That was the last thing I wanted. In all honesty, I wanted a hug, but I didn't plan on letting him know that.

Dom looked angry for like two seconds but then exactly what I said sunk in. Then he looked sorry and embarrassed. Serves him right.

"Do you were saving Lex's neck..."

"Yea"

"Wow, uh, Jairyn... look, I owe you an apology then. I did think you started it. I dunno why, really, but I did. That's my bad and I'll talk to your dad"

"Whoa! Why?"

"Cuz I caught him outside the other day and told him about it...obviously he wasn't too happy. I'll tell him it was my mistake"

'_Yea, too late for that...' _I thought.

"Nah, don't bother. We already had a 'talk' about it so it's over"

"You sure? Cuz if you got in big trouble for it I'll talk to him to make it right"

"...Nah, no big deal"

I almost wanted to cry when he said that. Part of me was saying, 'good to say now, but it's a day late and a dollar short,' but the other part of me forgave him completely. In all reality, Dom really is a good guy. He just didn't know what he was doing when he was talking to my dad.

He nodded and we went quiet for a minute.

"So, what about Jon?"

"What about him?"

"Yesterday..."

Oh yea. I'd completely forgotten about it while we were talking but now it all came back. What do I say...?

"Well, I dunno what to tell you"

"The truth wouldn't hurt." He suggested.

Yea it would. I could just imagine the guilt that would spread across his face quicker than you can say 'sorry.' A twisted part of me found some kind of pleasure in the thought but it wasn't his fault.

"Well...I really don't know. You'll have to talk to him"

I didn't really feel guilty for pushing the situation to Jon. I'd taken care of my part and now Jon had to fix what he'd done. He's a good liar so he'd think of something. I was out of stories to tell.

"Ok...but you have no idea?"

"Nope, he can be a spaz, what do you want me to say?"

Dom nodded with a small frown and ran a hand over his head. "Look, I really am sorry for what I thought... I'll talk to Jon later though."

"Ok"

"Wanna come over for dinner?" he asked, turning around after going down the steps.

"Um... maybe...I don't know. I have to see what Jon and Thane are doing first but... maybe I'll stop over"

"Ok, you're more than welcome"

I nodded and he left to finish cleaning his car. I watched him for a few minutes before going back inside.

I made lunch and sat down to watch a movie, curled up at the arm of the couch, and waited for Jon and/or Thane to come home, feeling somewhat at ease.I'd given him a story that he seemed to believe and it looked like we were cool now. Hopefull it wouldn't cause any future problems.

> -> -> ->

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Jon pulled up in front of his house in high spirits. His car was going good and would be done pretty soon, so he was psyched about it. He locked the car and pocketed the keys, heading up the lawn.

"Jon!"

He turned and his spirits fell to see Dom walking across the street to him. His first thought was to ignore him and go inside, but what was to stop Dom from knocking? Besides, this had to happen sooner or later and he might as well get it over with, and he didn't look really mad. Not happy, but not mad.

"Jon, I think we gotta talk"

"Yea? Sup?"

"Dunno, I was gonna ask you the same thing man"

"Were you?" Jon raised an eyebrow as though he had no idea what Dom was talking about.

"Yea, what was up with you yesterday?"

"Nothin"

"Bull shit, nothing"

"If you're not gonna take my answers, then don't ask," Jon said simply.

"Look, I don't normally put up with people coming around my place and pulling that kind of shit, but I'm making an exception for you cuz you seemed to think you had a reason. Now if there's some misunderstanding, we're gonna clear it up right here, right now," Dom said forcefully, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Fuck off, alright? Sorry to disrupt whatever reality you're living in, but I don't have to discuss it with you if I don't want to"

"What the hell is this? We were cool and all of a sudden you're ready to throw down. Tell me what's up and we'll fix it."

"Nah, man. No fixing, no talking it out and making everything just perfect. Whatever you're looking for ain't happening," Jon said slowly, shaking his head, almost looking disgusted.

"Well why not? Something's up whether you're gonna say it or not. You look mad, but you're sad too, I can see it."

"Whatever," Jon turned and left. Dom was right. God, Jon so wished there was a quick solution the problem. If it was as simple as Dom thought it to be he would've done it in a second, but it wasn't. It was complicated.

"Hey!"

Dom reached out and grabbed Jon's arm to pull him back.

"Don't touch me" Jon yanked his arm around and leveled a glare at Dom.

"If we're not gonna fix it then you wanna finish it?" Dom offered, doubting the younger man would want to.

"What?"

"What? You started a fight, you should learn how to finish it."

Jon shook his head and turned away. He knew he couldn't take Dom, as much as he'd like to think he could. Jairyn was right, he was only 16 and Dom was a grown man with much more experience.

"You sure you can't tell me Jon?" Dom asked nicely as Jon walked away.

Jon almost stopped at Dom's words but kept walking confidently until he got into the house.

> -> -> -> ->

I looked up when Jon came in and didn't look away. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Tears brimmed his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Now I knew I really had heard the car pull up a while ago. He'd talk to Dom, and I knew it. I also knew he'd lied or something because Dom wasn't coming in after him. I sighed and walked over to him and gave him a big hug, not knowing what else to do.

_

* * *

__And he cries, but you rarely see him do it_

_And he loves but he's scared to use it..._

_And he knows, he's so much more that worthless_

_But he needs to find the surface_

_Cuz he's, starting to get nervous..._

_**This is a Call - Thousand Foot Krutch**_

* * *

**well there it was. Another chap isn't too far off**

**R and R **


	14. Something's Up

**Sorry that it's been so long...i went away for Spring Break so i was away from the computer. This is kind of a short chap but i wanted toput it up now. It wassupposed to be longer but thisis all i have done and the moment so i thought i'd throw it up. I'll probably put the next chap up tomorrow or the next day...depends when ihave time. Anyway, i hope uenjoy and please R and R cuz i really appreciate it.**

**oh! and some people have been saying on my other fic that some words run together. i dunno if they have been on this fic as much but if they have i'm sorry. When i type it the spacing is fine but when i post it some words run together...so i'm sorry and i'll try to stop it from happinging.**

**ANYWAY..enjoy**

* * *

SOMETHING'S UP

I didn't go over to Dom's for dinner that day. I didn't really want to leave Jon alone and I didn't want Dom trying to ask me what was wrong because if he didn't know something was up before, he'd certainly know now. Jon and me just stayed in and he went up to bed early, saying he was tired.

I went out to the porch and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt good and I plopped down on the little patio couch with a sigh.

In less than a month, a bunch of shit had happened and there was no undoing it. A part of my life I'd successfully not let many people in on was starting to poke through the surface. As much as I wanted to think differently, Dom was probably gonna figure it all out sooner or later. I mean, for all the guy's flaws, he isn't stupid. Leaving his house when my dad's home, going home and having a bruised face the next day, I turn up looking like crap after he tells my dad I fought at school, and then Jon goes ballistic on him. I could admit that he'd probably piece things together enough to make a guess about it all, even if that's not what I wanted.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about it, I did, but it was complicated. I'd hidden it for so long that telling them now just didn't seem right.

"Hey"

I jumped and looked up to see Jesse standing on the steps. Dang, I hadn't even heard him come over.

"Hey Jess"

He smiled and sat down next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"So, what's up with you?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Nothing"

"Yea? Dom said something was up. Maybe not with you but something's off with Jon"

"Oh, so he sent you over to worm it out of me?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Nah, he didn't send me over. I come over anyway, you know that. He was just grumbling about it and I heard him. He doesn't like not knowing what's going on, ya know?"

"Yea I know..."

He looked at me funny out of the corner of his eye for a moment and then shifted a little and sighed.

"No races tonight?" I asked, trying to push the conversation away from me.

"Nope. Hector said the cops were poking around and he said he thought it'd be best if we didn't go so Dom agreed. How come you didn't come over for dinner? We missed you"

"Yea, me and Jon just hung out. Thane had to stay home so it was just us"

He just nodded and fell quiet. I turned to look up at him and was surprised to find his face mere inches from mine. A small grin graced his features before his mouth was covering mine. I pressed back against lips and the kisses quickly grew more passionate and heated. His hands slid to my hips and I was soon pulled over so I was straddling his lap with my arms around his neck. It felt good, being with him, and it just felt right. The moment was ruined, however, when he wrapped his arms around by back to pull me closer.

"Ah!...damn," I hissed in pain and pulled his arms away.

"What? What'd I do!" he asked, sounding surprised and worried. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Nothing, Jess, you didn't do anything"

"If I didn't do anything then what's the problem?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I mumbled quietly, moving to get off of him.

"Oh come on, don't' lie," he pleaded, grabbing my legs to keep me in place.

"I just hurt my back is all, it's not a big deal"

"Oh...well what did you do to it?"

"Hurt it playing basketball"

"Oh...here, let me see"

He sat back and grabbed the bottom of my shirt to push it up and I quickly grabbed his hands to still them.

"What?"

"Just don't, Jesse, it's not a big deal"

"Then let me look. If it's not a big deal then what's the matter?"

"Just don't," I said a little more forcefully, hoping I didn't sound too mad, and pushed myself off him so I was sitting next to him again. I kind of just wanted him to do. Things weren't going a very good way.

"J...what's the matter?" he asked quietly, sounding so sincerely concerned that I just wanted to cry.

"Nothing Jess. I've just had a bad day...week, I don't know"

"Well you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yea I know"

"All right...and you're ok?" he asked softly, pushing a stray lock of hair behind him ear so he could see more of my face.

"Yea, I'm just tired"

"Ok...then you should get some sleep"

"Yea"

"Wanna do something tomorrow? Just chill and watch a movie or something?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea, that sounds good. Let's do that"

"Aiight, I'll stop over around lunch time, k?"

'Yea sounds good"

"Ok, go get some sleep"

He stood and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking back across the street. I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little disappointed and I felt bad. I looked away and went back inside, looking forward to hanging out with him the next day.

* * *

AT THE TORETTO HOUSE

"Yo, Jess dawg, where'd you run off to?" Leon asked as soon as Jesse walked into the living room.

"Nowhere"

"Dude, it's impossible to be nowhere. You're always _some_where. Now spill it, bro"

"I was across the street if you have to know," Jesse told him, plopping down on the couch.

"With Jairyn?" Dom asked, suddenly interested.

"Yea"

"Why?"

"Why not? I go over there all the time and we sit on the porch and talk and shit"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"She didn't mention anything about Jon did she?" Dom asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"No, she didn't. Even if she did I probably wouldn't have told you," Jesse mumbled the last part in an after thought. He didn't usually lie to Dom...ever.

"Why the hell not? Something's up with that kid," Dom asked in frustration. He hated not knowing things.

"Yea I now, but I'm not your little rat, man. And I was thinking about him I was more worried about her"

"What's the matter with her?" Dom asked suddenly, always protective of people around him.

"Jairyn?" Alex asked, coming down the stairs. "What's wrong with her?" she prodded, becoming worried.

"She's find, Lex," Jesse assured her, not sounding completely convincing. "I just think there's something she wants to talk about that she's not saying, that's all. She's fine"

"Oh..."

"Yea, I'm gonna hang out with her tomorrow...maybe she'll say something"

"Yea, and if not maybe she'll say something at school," Alex added thoughtfully.

"Yea"

"Look, Jess, if it's serious you'll tell us, right?" Dom asked carefully. He wasn't trying to ask Jesse to be a 'rat' but if something was seriously wrong he wanted to help her.

"If I think you need to know then I'll tell you," Jesse promised, knowing he'd probably need Dom's help or at least his advice if it was something really big.

"Aiight. I think I'm gonna get to bed...it'd late. Mia, have you talked to Letty lately? I still haven't talked to her in a while and I wanna know when she'd coming home"

"In a couple days. She got there and then a bunch of cousins showed up so it turned into a big time family reunion of sorts"

"K, see ya'll in the morning. Lex, you should be getting to bed"

"Yea, yea..." Alex went back up the stairs, grumbling the whole way, and went back to bed.

Jesse was the last one to go up to bed and he laid awake thinking about Jairyn. He really liked her and couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Maybe he was just being paranoid though...only time would tell.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. Like i said, the next post should be soon and it should be longer and much more intresting.**

**R and R**


	15. Race

**OH boy...sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and all that crap. this chap and the next one are the last ones. I was gonna make the story a lot longer...and maybe i'll keep it going later, but idk...we'll just have to see...bleh. **

**I think i let too much time pass since i've worked on this fic and i lost the feel for it or something. That's a mistake i don't plan to make again. so yea...i'm working on a new FATF fic, so check that out when i put it up, please. SO yea...this story is sadly coming to a close cuz i didn't want to force it out.**

**Sorry if there's errors...i typed this up kind of fast...Review to let me know what you thikn though...thanks for all the review so far and sorry to anyone who wanted to see it go further...i'll do SOMETHING with it later...i'm even contemplating taking it down someone in the future and writting a fic a lot like it...only better...idk. Tell me what u think**

* * *

RACE

Sunday morning went by boringly. Jon didn't say much and went with Thane to one of their friend's house. I slept in and was out of the shower and looking decent at about 1:00. I hadn't been in the kitchen for two minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

I was almost to the door when it cracked open and Jesse's voice drifted in.

"Hey, come on in Jess"

The door opened the rest of the way and Jesse walked in with a smile.

"Hey, J, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot, I was just gonna get something to eat and then call"

"Aiight"

"Want anything to eat?"

"I already ate...but I'm always up for more food..." he smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"Help yourself to whatever you want"

Jesse made himself feel right at home and found some chips and salsa, which he took to the living room to eat.

I made a sandwich and sat down with him, helping myself to his food as well...since it was really MY food.

"What movie?" Jesse asked around a mouthful of food.

"Don't care"

"I vote some kind of action movie"

"Ok..." I looked through the movies and decided on Black Hawk Down.

Jesse approved to ai put it in before resuming my spot next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me carefully and I ended up falling asleep before it was even halfway over.

"J...hey, J, wake up"

I jerked awake and sat up when I felt someone shaking me. It was Jesse.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but I gotta get back to the house. You wanna come to the races tonight?"

"Um...sure"

"Alright, come on over after you get ready"

"Ok, I'll be there"

I stretched and held back a yawn while Jesse got up. He bent and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I shuffled up the stairs with a smile on my face and went straight up to my room to change. My clothes were gonna have to be a little more modest than usual to cover up the bruises, but that was no big deal since I wore more than every other girl there anyway.

I pulled on a black sleeveless shirt and tight khaki pants just before there was a knock at the door. I hurried down the stairs and had a pretty good idea of who it was going to be before I even opened the door.

Mia's smile face greeted me when I pulled the door back and, yea, I was right. Points to me I guess.

"Hey J"

"Sup, Mia?"

"Not a lot"

"Ok, I'm here to help you get ready," she smiled broadly, always liking to help me get dressed up and all that.

"I already changed"

"Well I'll help you with your hair and make-up then, come on"

I let her drag me off to the bathroom and humored her by not trying to stop her. It would be pointless to try, so why bother? There wasn't much to do with my hair since it's short, but she straightened it a little and got the back to flip out a little more. It looked great. She worked her magic with the make-up as well, with subtle colors. It looked good, just like it always did when she put it on.

"Ok, you look great. Come on back to the house and I'll change quick"

"Quick...right..."

She rolled her eyes and I followed her across the street and up to her room. Quick was definitely the wrong word. Maybe long and drawn out would have been a better description. She went through at least a dozen outfits, asking me how each one looked. What can I say? She's Mia so she looked great in everything.

Finally, she decided on a black mini skirt and a red, one sleeved shirt. She did her hair, pinning it back and curling it so that it looked perfect. Surprisingly, she did her make-up pretty quickly.

Once she was finished she set her sights on Alexa.

"Alright, girly, what're you wearing?"

"I have no idea...J, you pick"

"Me?"

"Yea. You've been to more of these than me...and I don't know if I trust Mia"

Mia busted up laughing and I chuckled while I dug through stuff. Lex was a smart girl. Mia would pick something short and showy for her, since she had a good body, but Lex wouldn't like it.

"Here"

I tossed her a pair of tight, faded jeans and a teal tank-top that tied up in the back. She put it on and made a face.

"Am I gonna look like a skank?"

Mia and I looked at each other and double up laughing. Yea, she really hadn't been to races enough. If she thought THAT was skanky then she'd be absolutely appalled by what most girls wore.

"No, Lex, that ain't skanky. You look good"

She smiled and allowed Mia to do her make-up and hair without a fuss. She ended up looking hot.

We sat around and talked more when she was done and shocked the boys by being ready the first time they called up.

"That's definitely a first," Vince commented loudly when we came down.

"Shut up, V," Mia said, rolling her eyes.

Vince shrugged and finished off his beer.

"Well being on time never hurt. Let's roll...Lex, you ride with V. Vince...you keep a close eye on her while I'm racing, got it?" Dom instructed.

Vince nodded and we headed out.

I rode with Jesse and we sat on the hood of his car while Dom set up the races with Hector. Hector never races much, which had never made sense to me. He had a bitchin' car, but I'd only see him race on the street once and that was because some cocky punk was running his mouth. I asked him about it once and he said he only raced at Race Wars cuz he'd seen to many people locked up for racing illegally. He didn't want to do that to his wife, yea he just got married, and kid because he couldn't stand not being there for them. He also made me promise not to tell anyone that cuz he had 'his image' to keep up. There's a lot more to Hector than meets the eye.

Once the race was set up we drove down to the stretch of rode that the actual race took place on. Ten seconds and it was over. Dom won, not that anyone was surprised.

They were going to set up another race when Leon's voice alerted everyone to the cops headed out way.

"Shit, get back in!" Jesse yelled.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I shot off the hood of his car and jumped into the passenger seat, buckling up just before he sped off.

This was the part I always hated. It didn't happen all the time, but hundreds or cars trying to get out of the same area at the same time is a little nerve wrecking. Jesse got us out without a problem though and we headed back to the Fort. The party was already in full swing when we got there and we entered the house to be met with blaring music.

"Jess, I think I'm just gonna go home"

"Why, you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine...I'm just tired"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

I nodded and straightened up to give him a kiss. His hands found my hips and drew me in closer for a longer, deeper kiss.

"You sure you have to leave?"

"I should, yea...but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright...night"

"See ya"

I went across the street and inside to find Jon and Thane at the table.

"Shit, J, where you been?" Jon asked, jumping up from the table.

"The races, calm down"

"Oh, you couldn't have left a note or something?"

"You could've called my cell"

"Whatever...have fun?"

"Yea, Dom won and then cops showed up"

"Ok...I'm gonna spend the night at Thane's"

"School tomorrow"

"I know"

"Ok, see ya"

They left and I ran upstairs and changed before plopping into bed. I fell right to sleep, which was a good thing since I had school in the morning. I hadn't even thought about it and, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have pushed it by going to the race. School was going to be crappy the next day...

And indeed it was. School lasted forever and practice wasn't much better. I went out to eat with Courtney and some other girls afterwards and stayed out till about 8:30.

I went home after that and wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. Very much to my dismay, my dad's car was in the driveway. The only thing that came to my mind was _'Fuck him.'_ He always showed up and made bad days even worse.

* * *

**Hope there wasn't a ton of errors. R and R, PLEASE! and thank you...**


	16. Not Alone

**well...here's the end...for now? who knows. I hope it doesn't suck. R and R**

* * *

NOT ALONE

"Hey dad," I said blandly when I walked in.

He grunted in response and I ran upstairs to take a quick shower, hoping I'd be able to go hang out with Lex afterwards to get out of the house. I knew it was late, but I didn't care.

"Where are you going?" my dad barked when I made a bee line for the door, clean and dressed in grey sweat pants and a white beater.

"To hang out with Lex"

"Across the street?"

"Yea"

"What did I tell you about going over there! huh?" he yelled, standing up.

Damn he was grouchy.

"You said I could after—"

"Shut up! Just...shut up! After everything I do for you, you leave as soon as you find out I'm home. What's your problem!"

what's my problem...? my problem is him...

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" he yelled, throwing his cup against the wall, shattering it all over.

"Umm... I was just gonna go hang out...it's not a big deal. I can stay here, I don't care..."

"NO! Why don't you want to be around me? WHY!"

"Dad, just...just stop yelling. I'll stay, it's fine..." I requested lamely. I was shaking already and felt like throwing up from the tone he was using. It scared the shit out of me, especially with him yelling. Plus, it looked like he'd been drinking.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"No, dad, I wasn't trying to..."

Before I really registered him moving, he was in my face...and then I was on the floor.

"Dad!"

"Shut up!"

All I could think was that I wished Jon was there, but he'd told me at school that he was going to spend another night at Thane's.

* * *

Alex saw Jairyn pull up to her house around 8:30 and wanted to hang out. It was a little late, but she didn't think Jairyn would mind. The two of them hadn't hung out in a while and she missed it. Even through she'd made some more friends at school, Jairyn was the best and Alexa missed having it be the two of them hanging out once in a while. 

"Dom, I'm gonna go over to Jairyn's...see if she wants to hang out for a while or something"

"Aiight, don't be too late"

"I won't. Later"

She jogged across the street and walked up her porch steps. She was about to knock when she happened to look through the living room window. She also just happened to look in the window in time to see Jairyn's dad throw her to the ground.

Her hand froze in mid air and she mouth was agape. That was the last thing she'd expected to ever see.

She could tell that Jairyn's dad was yelling but she only heard muffled sound. She stayed long enough to see him haul Jairyn up by the collar, and then she turned and ran back across the street.

"Dom!" she yelled, throwing open the door and running into the kitchen.

Dom jumped out of his seat like it burned and met her before she even made it to the living room.

"What?" he asked, quickly looking her over to make sure she was ok. Vince, Brian, and Leon were up now as well to see what was wrong.

"It's Jairyn...her dad... he's freaking out, I don't know..." she spat out, not knowing what to say.

Dom's eyes narrowed and things clicked into place.

"Fucking hell..." he cursed, hurrying around Alex and crossing the street in a dead sprint with the guys behind him. They didn't know what was really going on, but if Dom was mad then they figured they had a reason to be too. If not, they'd have to be there to stop him from doing something stupid.

Dom barely glanced through the window and barged in through the front door to see an the back of the older man's hand connect with Jairyn's face.

Jairyn's dad looked up in surprise and glared at Dom.

"Get the hell out!"

"The fuck I will," Dom growled, striding forward and punching him in the cheek with all the hate he had in him.

The man fell to the ground and blinked rapidly.

"Get out of my house, damn it"

"I'd be glad to"

Dom bent down and gathered Jairyn up off the ground and carried her out the door.

"Dom..." Leon stood in the door, shocked by what had taken place in the last two minutes.

"You and Brian stay here to stop Vince before it's took bad," Dom told them, not stopping.

While Dom walked away, Vince stayed in the living room, shooting daggers at Jairyn's dad. His own dad had slapped him around and there was hardly anything he hated more than a grown man who hit his kids and wife to feel big. Vince planned on showing her dad just how 'big of a man' he was.

Brian and Leon stayed behind like Dom told them to, knowing they were gonna have to stop Vince soon.

* * *

Dom carried me right across the street and into the house to the upstairs bathroom. I was embarrassed, but relieved to say the least. 

I saw Alexa in the living room but she didn't say anything as Dom headed up the stairs.

He kicked the door shut behind him and set me on the counter before rummaging around for a first-aid kit. He still hadn't said anything and I refused to look at him.

He finally found the kit and set it on the sink next to me. He just stood there waiting. For what, I don't know.

"Jairyn..."

He tilted his head a little and I got it. He was trying to get me to look at him...but I really didn't want to.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yea, great"

"Ok, stupid question. You can look at me ya know..." he said softly, trying to tilt my chin up. I let him but looked over to the let instead of at him.

He sighed and cleaned the small cut on my lip. That was the only thing that was wrong, really. He'd come before anything too bad could happen.

He threw the rag away and pushed the kit out of the way.

"This is what happened last week, isn't it? This is what happened when I told your dad you got into a fight...and this is why Jon was mad..."

It was more of a statement than a question and the guilt was evident in his voice. I just nodded.

"J, how long has this been going on?" he whispered, like he was trying to keep it a secret from the walls or something.

"Uh...since a little while after my mom died...he just lost it I guess..."

"Shit...why didn't you say something?"

I shrugged. I didn't know...

"I don't know...what was I supposed to say? In the beginning I thought it was my fault and me and Jon decided to just not tell anyone...we'd kept it a secret for so long that it seemed wrong to tell. That's dumb...I don't know..."

Silent tears streaked down my face. I realized it sounded stupid, but I didn't know how to explain.

"It's not dumb...Jairyn, it's ok..."

He must've seen my tears because the next thing I knew he was hugging me to him. I hugged him back and just cried. I mean, I really cried. I just let it out because now there was nothing to hide.

"Jairyn, listen to me, you're ok now," he said softly, pulling back once I'd stopped. "You can stay here. Jon, too, ok? You're safe here, alright?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes. That sounded great. I never had to go back to that house. I'd have to get my clothes and crap, but other than that I was out. That thought was comforting.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and Dom moved to open it a sliver.

"What Brian?"

"She ok?"

"Yea"

"Alright...Mia's home and Alex told her. She's freaking out and wanted to know"

Dom nodded and closed the door. He handed me some tissues and I took them with a yawn.

"Tired?"

I just nodded.

"Alright, come on. The guest room is a mess but you can take my room"

"You sure?"

"Yea, come on"

He helped me off the counter and guided me down the hallway with a hand on my back. I couldn't help but notice that he was treating me like I might break any second, but I didn't mind. It just made me feel even safer.

He pushed back the covers and I pulled off my socks before getting in. I sat there fidgeting for a little bit, forgetting Dom was even there.

"You alright, J?"

"Huh? Um...I mean...yea, I'm fine..."

"Want me to stay with you?" he asked, seeing through my lie.

"Uh..not if you have something to do, I'll be fine..."

He just shook his head and walked around the bed and got in beside me, pulling me to lay down. Dang, his bed was really comfortable. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer.

"Go to sleep, J, you're fine now"

I sighed and did just that.

I woke up and shifted to look at the clock. 5:30am. It was early but I was hungry so I carefully slipped out from under Dom's arm and went for the door. On my way I all but tripped over a big duffle bag. I didn't remember it being there before but I shrugged if off and went downstairs as quietly as I could.

I froze when I stepped into the kitchen. Letty was sitting at the table; that explained the bag in Dom's room. Shit! That meant she saw us in his bed. Granted, I was too young for him, but she'd never seen that age difference as a reason to spare me from glares and rude comments before.

"Sup chica," she greeted.

"Nothing, just hungry. Look...me upstairs with Dom, that wasn't anything, it's—"

"Calm down girly," she smiled (yea, smiled), "I know. Vince was still awake when I came home and he told me...about what happened"

"Oh"

I shifted awkwardly and she gave me a sad smiled.

"Don't worry, babe, I know how it goes. Why do you think I started living here with Mia when I was 15? It certainly wasn't because my family was great"

"Really?"

"Yea. I know how you feel, and I'd have killed Dom if he hadn't been that nice to you"

I smiled and sat across from her at the table.

"Here, help yourself"

She pushed a white box at me and I opened it to see a bunch of doughnuts.

"I couldn't sleep so I made breakfast," she chuckled.

I smiled and helped myself to the biggest one. Yea, I was really hungry...plus I just really like doughnuts.

"Ooo, Vince is gonna kill you"

"He doesn't have to know," I manages around a mouthful.

She nodded and winked before getting up. She sat back down a moment later and sat a big glass of milk in front of me.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I smiled and we talked quietly for quite a while about this, that and the other things. We both jumped and looked up when we heard someone come thundering up from the basement. It was Jesse.

"J, are you—" he stopped when he saw Letty.

"Umm...I have to take a shower," she said quickly, jumping up and hurrying up the stairs.

"Jairyn, are you ok?" he asked, sounding shaky.

"yea, Jess, I'm ok"

"Ok...I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was gone last night and...jeeze...I'm so sorry, baby..."

He kneeled down in front of my chair and hugged me tightly around the waist so that his head was on my stomach.

"Jess, it's ok. It's not a big deal..."

"You're ok?" he asked again, pulling back to look in my eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Good. You're staying here now, just so you know"

"Yea, I know"

He nodded and got up and sat in the chair next to me with a sigh.

"Jesse, would you stop looking like that. I'm ok, I promise"

He nodded and looked me over for a while. He seemed satisfied after a moment and perked up by grabbing a doughnut.

Everyone else was up and downstairs a few hours later.

"Doughnuts, yes! Thanks Let!" Vince exclaimed, opening the box and looking around. "Damn, none of these are very big...guess I'll need two"

Me and Letty shared a look and a smirk before going back to our conversation.

"J and Let, you two ain't going to school today, ok?"

"No, we're really gonna argue with you," Lex said sarcastically.

"Uh...Jairyn, did you ever call Jon?" Brian asked, peering out the window.

"No, why?"

"Cuz he's home and he might freak if you're not home"

"Oh...right"

"I'll go get him," Leon offered, jumping up and hurrying out to get him as he got out of his car.

I watched them talking through the window and Jon looked ready to panic and run over to the house but Leon grabbed his arm and talked some more. Jon nodded and they calmly walked over.

Jon gave me a once over when he walked in but didn't say anything about it.

"Jon, did Leon tell you that you two are both staying here now?"

"Yea; said I was staying in his room."

"Alright...the girls aren't going to school, so I'll call you in if you wanna stay home too"

"Nah, we have a scrimmage tonight so I have to go to school. I'll take a doughnut though"

"Help yourself"

Jon helped himself to two doughnuts, gave me a kiss on the forehead and hurried out to the door to make it to school.

* * *

"._..Take me to a place where nothing's wrong,_

_And thanks for coming, shut the door,_

_They say someone out there sees us,_

_Well if you're really then save me Jesus_

_Cuz I've been this way for far too long_

_I wasn't meant to be alone..."_

**This is a Call - Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

I smiled to myself and just listened to everyone talking. This was gonna be my new family. Yea...family. That word used to just mean Jon...now it was a group of people. A group of people that I really did love. Things were gonna be a lot better now, and I couldn't help but smile on the outside as well. Alexa caught my eyes and smiled as well. Then we both just started laughing for no real reason. The weird looks the team gave us just made us laugh more. Soon Mia and Letty were laughing and the guys were just shaking their heads and trying to hold in their chuckles. We didn't care. Things were already looking up. I wasn't alone anymore; I had a whole family that loved me back. 

**.R AND R.**


End file.
